À force de la dessiner
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Tu la dessines, tu l'observes. Tu connais à présent par cœur chacun de ses traits. Tu les reconnaîtrais entre mille.
1. Chapter 1

Yo ! Une petite fiction Nathanette, parce qu'il n'y en a pas sur le fandom français alors que ce couple est tellement chou !

Je poste ça juste avant le BAC (oui, je l'avoue, quand je dis que je révise, c'est ça que je fais) donc je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite. Ce ne sera pas une fiction longue, sûrement un Two-Shot ou un Three-Shot, à voir.

Bonne lecture !

À force de la dessiner

Tu épies le moment où elle se retournera, pour discuter avec Alya. Sur la feuille blanche qui te fait face, le portrait presque achevé de Marinette te nargue, insolent. Il te manque juste un détail, là, le profil n'est pas parfait, il y a quelque chose dans la forme du menton … qui cloche. Zut. Flûte. Bougre. Donc tu attends, de pouvoir admirer son profil. Non pas que tu n'aimes pas son dos, bien au contraire, mais dessiner perpétuellement un personnage de dos est pour le moins … déprimant.

Enfin, elle tourne la tête, devant tes yeux les traits de ton dessin comme un calque mental se superposent à la réalité. Voilà ! Tu rectifies le tir, fier de toi. Tes traits sont bons, pas parfaits sûrement, mais extrêmement ressemblants. Mais il te reste encore beaucoup de travail, pour les couleurs, les textures … Tu ne seras pas tout à fait réaliste, puisque tu as déjà choisi de travailler à l'aquarelle. Il y a, en Marinette, quelque chose d'aqueux et de clair comme le rire d'un ruisseau au printemps. Quand les cours sont enfin finis, tu rentres chez toi, impatient.

Sans prendre vraiment le temps de saluer ta mère ou ton père, tu rejoins ta chambre qui, en réalité, ressemble plus à un atelier. Collées aux murs ou pendues au plafond par un système de ton invention, des multitudes de brouillons te font face. Des esquisses de paysages, des tests de différents types de crayons, gouaches, acryliques, mélanges, des règles de proportions anatomiques et autres dessins en tous genres forment pour toi l'environnement de dessin idéal. Tout autour de ton chevalet, plus précisément, se tient la quasi-totalité de ton étude sur Marinette. En voyant ça, tu te dis que tu dois ressembler à un stalker, sûrement, mais tu passes dessus. Tous ces éléments étaient nécessaires à l'élaboration d'un portrait correct et à présent, tu te savais capable de reproduire ses traits dans leurs exactes proportions sans même un modèle. Tu accroches ta dernière étude à une pince à linge vide, et mets en place la feuille sur le chevalet. Une sorte d'adrénaline monte en toi, tu ne dois absolument pas te rater maintenant – d'autant que ce papier coûte une blinde – , tu commences le visage au fusain, léger et mie de pain en main.

.

Tu jures. Beaucoup. Tu maudis ton réveil, tout en sachant très bien que si tu ne t'es pas réveillé, c'est surtout parce que tu as passé la nuit sur ton œuvre – la jonction entre la nuque et les épaules a dû te prendre deux heures à elle toute seule, c'est dire – et donc l'engin n'est pas responsable. Mais le fait est que, tu es en retard, pas tout à fait réveillé, et pressé, donc pour le coup tu te contentes d'injures bien senties à l'encontre de qui voudra bien –ou pas, d'ailleurs, as-tu fait signer une quelconque autorisation à la radio ? – en recevoir. Tu profites du temps rapide de la douche pour te défaire d e tout ce qu'il te reste de fusain sur la peau, et mouille tes cheveux afin de – fort difficilement, il faut l'avouer – remettre ta mèche en place. Ça t'apprendra à dormir avec tes barrettes à dessin.

Tu sors enfin, tu te dis qu'avec un peu de chance tu devrais être au collège à temps pour la deuxième heure, mais tu t'arrêtes quand tu croises Max et Kim. Kim, d'accord, c'est envisageable. Mais pourquoi diable Max sècherai-t-il les cours ? Vous avez pourtant Mathématiques, si tu ne te trompes pas. Tu les dépasse mais Kim t'arrête. Il te fait peur. Parce qu'il fait au moins deux têtes de plus que toi, il est baraqué et … et parce que tu es un trouillard, ne nous le cachons pas. Tu trembles à sa main sur ton épaule. Et balbuties quelque chose qui, en théorie, devait ressembler à un « Oui ? » hésitant.

« On a pas cours, qu'il te dit avec sa tête d'imbécile pas fini, un prof' s'est fait akumatiser du coup ils ont évacué le collège pour l'instant. »

T'hésites alors entre courir et rentrer chez toi – parce que t'es un trouillard – ou courir vers le collège – parce que tu as envie de voir Ladybug – alors, pour faire bonne mesure, tu rentres chez toi récupérer ton carnet de croquis n°138 – bien sûr que tu en as un autre sur toi, simplement, celui-ci est plus grand – quelques bons crayons et ton appareil photo, et puis tu fonces vers le collège. À peine tu t'approches du bâtiment que tu la vois, sublime, en plein vol. Tu prends une photographie, comptant sur la qualité de l'appareil pour ne pas t'offrir un truc totalement flou. Tu entres dans l'enceinte, et puis tu t'assieds sous des escaliers. Tu as une vue imprenable sur l'héroïne et son compagnon. Eux ne te remarqueront pas tu as toujours eu cette faculté un peu étrange de te fondre dans le décor, malgré tes cheveux pétants. En tailleur, le carnet sur tes genoux, tu commences par une forme basique de corps – celle de Marinette, puisque tu la connais par cœur – en mouvement. Tu prends quelques photographies au passage, l'appareil pendant lourdement à ton cou. Tu esquisse la base d'un visage, sur une autre page, la forme, le masque, le menton et les cheveux. Encore une autre page, tu essaies de capturer cette position étrange qu'elle a. Tu essaies de dessiner ses formes mais toujours ce sont les traits de Marinette qui reviennent, c'est agaçant à la fin ! Tu reprends le visage, quand par hasard elle te fait face. Tu places les yeux correctement, les oreilles. L'invocation de son Lucky Charm te permet de mieux capter ses expressions, tu regardes ton dessin, et tu jures. Merde ! T'as juste dessiné Marinette avec un masque, là ! Ladybug sourit à Chat Noir, et quand tu la prends en photo, tu te promets de la représenter correctement.

.

Tu as été stupide. Tu regardes tous tes dessins. La photographie, ton brouillon en cours. Ces traits que tu dessines, tu les connais par cœur. Pas parce que tu ne sais plus dessiner que celles-ci, non, Marinette envahit ton art mais il y a des limites. Juste, tu les as beaucoup dessinées. Et là, tu les dessines encore. Tu n'esquisses pas Marinette pourtant. Non, tu croques Ladybug. Mais ce sont les traits de Marinette. Les brouillons de tout à l'heure te reviennent. Tu t'étais basé sur les proportions de ta camarade et étrangement pour obtenir la silhouette de Ladybug, aucune modification n'a été nécessaire.

Tu dessines Marinette un peu à l'arrache. Tu lui rajoutes un masque. Tu as dessiné Ladybug.

Putain.

Ça te frappe, maintenant, comme un piano jeté par la fenêtre !

Ces deux filles, celle que tu admires le plus au monde et celle que tu aimes le plus au monde (si on omet ta maman, parc que rien ne remplace une maman), elles sont une.

C'était évident, c'est évident. À un point tel que tu te demandes comment tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt et comment tout le monde fait pour ignorer que Marinette est Ladybug.

Tu te sens fier, aussi. Parce que tu es le seul à avoir deviné, même Alya n'est pas au courant, alors que c'est toute sa vie.

Pour l'instant, tu ne sais pas encore trop quoi faire de cette information, alors tu te concentres sur ton portrait. Peut-être qu'une autre réalisation te frappera alors.

.

.

.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Mata nee ^^ !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre deux ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, et merci aussi à ceux qui ont follow/fav ! Ça fait plaisir ^^ ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

 **RaR**

Hahn tah Yel : Oui, c'est vrai … mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas faire porter un bas sur la tête ou une cagoule à Ladybug et Chat Noir, ça niquait la crédibilité de héros.

Spiderwomen : Oh ! merci ! Ce chapitre est moins joli, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même !

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : D'abord, j'ai juste une petite question : pourquoi « 2 » ? Il y avait déjà un « Miss Homme Enceinte » ? Sinon, pour la découverte … tu verras !

Razhensha Raven : Voilà la suite ! Chose promise, chose due ! Nathanaël, il est cool, juste trouillard.

Michanna : Ah remarque, c'est peut-être parce que je dessine aussi que je l'aime bien … et puis il est un peu en marge, donc … Il ne fait rien de mal avec ses carnets ! Et puis si Chat Noir tombe dessus, il bavera sur les dessins de Ladybug et se fichera de ceux de Marinette, plus nombreux. À moins qu'il utilise ses deux neurones valables et fasse le rapprochement. (Pas les tomates ! Je l'aime bien, hein ! Il est juste un peu … limité ?)

 **Bonne lecture !**

Au final, tu as fait deux portraits, parce que c'était juste trop tentant. Tu n'es pas tout à fait satisfait de le texture du costume, mais c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, et tu le sais. Le premier rend avec lumière l'éclat de Marinette, il s'arrête à l'épaule et ne comprend pas de vêtement. La peau se définit, liquide, en lumières blanches, jaunes, or, et en ombres ocres ou brunes. Tu as pris le parti de détacher ses cheveux, pour leur permettre de voler un peu sous un vent imaginaire, et de se perdre parfois en tâches d'encre bleues une ombre violacée effleure par endroits son visage sans le masquer, et les yeux, à peine bridés, percent l'image de deux clartés bleu pur. Quand celui-ci s'assimile au printemps, le second tient plutôt de l'automne. Il est tout en camaïeux de rouge, de brun. Tu as gardé le même lavis, et les même teintes pour la peau, mais tu as assombri ses cheveux – attachés, cette fois – pour qu'on y comprenne les minuscules touches de cramoisi et de vermeille. Pour fond tu as laissé une simple tâche ocre liquide, envahie par des éclats sanguins de l'aura de Ladybug, par les rubans qui tiennent ses cheveux – que tu as allongés, par licence poétique.

Tu les regarde, et peste contre la réalisation qui ne t'est pas venue. Parce que, si tu sais que tu vas offrir le premier à Marinette, tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire du portrait en pied de Ladybug. L'offrir à Ladybug, bêtement ? Stupide : tu as commencé les études pour le premier portrait dans l'espoir d'en profiter pour déclarer ta flamme à Marinette, si tu fais ça, elle croira que tu fais des portraits de tout ceux que tu aimes bien, et ça ne fonctionnera pas. Lui offrir les deux en même temps ? Le reste de la classe risquerait de le remarquer. Et merde. Bon, tant pis. Tu vas offrir le premier à Marinette, et garder le deuxième jusqu'à savoir quoi en faire. C'est ce que tu fais de tous tes dessins, à vrai dire, et puis ça ne te gêne pas d'avoir un portrait de Ladybug dans ta chambre, au contraire.

.

Elle est assise à sa table, sublime comme toujours. Son cou superbe … Tu voudrais la prendre en photo, juste comme ça, quand elle est dans ses pensées. Mais tu l'en sors d'un bref et faible raclement de gorge. Ça te rend un peu heureux la plupart des gens ne remarque même pas quand tu parles, alors qu'elle, entende juste ce bruit infime … Tu reviens sur Terre. Tu lui tends l'enveloppe A3 maladroitement. Toute l'assurance que tu as dans ton atelier s'envole dès que tu es en contact avec des gens. Tu glisses distraitement « Tiens, c'est pour toi. » avant de foncer vers ton siège. Où sont donc passés les scénarios de grande déclaration ? Ah, tu sais ! Ils se sont enfuis avec ton courage.

Elle l'ouvre, et des étoiles s'allument dans ses yeux. Oh putain elle est trop belle. Tu te demandes comment tous les autres font pour ne pas le remarquer, c'est pourtant tellement évident qu'elle est sublime. Ça te rend tout chose de la voir dans cet état. De savoir que c'est toi qui as causé ça, surtout. Étrangement, elle ne montre pas ton œuvre à tout le monde, mais quand Alya essaie de le voir, le garde avidement contre sa poitrine. Tu as peur un moment qu'elle le froisse, mais les mille soins qu'elle semble y porter te rassurent. Elle se retourne, tu sais qu'elle veut te sourire, te remercier mais, rouge au possible – c'est une technique de camouflage pour qu'on ne distingue pas ton visage de tes cheveux – tu enfonce ta tête dans tes bras, et remercies 'entrée de la professeur, qui capte alors l'attention de la brune.

.

Elle est venue te remercier, plus tard, à la sortie des cours. Mais ton courage était encore bien loin, et tu as à peine balbutié quelques compliments sur son éclat avant de t'enfuir lâchement.

.

Te revoilà, face à ton autre portrait. Tu soupires. Un explosion arrive jusqu'à tes oreilles, et, empêchant ton courage de se barrer tu dis « Oh et puis merde » et cours vers la source du vacarme.

.

Étonnamment, dans son costume rouge, elle t'impressionne un peu moins. Enfin … disons que c'est moins gênant. Tu l'observes de loin, et quand elle quitte les paparazzi pour aller se détransformer, tu la suis.

« Ladybug ! »

Elle se retourne, semblant chercher une excuse pour te congédier. Tu lui tends la feuille, côté blanc.

« Au fait ! Je t'ai fait un deuxième portrait. »

Elle le prend, et tu t'enfuies avec un clin d'œil – merde ! Tu t'es encore trompé, tu l'as fait avec l'œil caché par ta mèche. Dans l'éventualité – improbable mais à envisager – où elle ne serait pas Marinette, elle ne comprendrait pas le « deuxième », et c'est tout. Mais si – comme il est à peu près certain – elle est Marinette, elle comprendra que tu as compris. Tu fronces les sourcils, parce que tu n'es plus tout à fait sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

.

Dans sa chambre, Marinette fixe bêtement les deux portraits, choquée. Nathanaël n'aurait pas … ? Si, bien sûr que si. C'était évident, il aurait pu l'appeler « Marinette » tout à l'heure que ça n'aurait pas été plus évident. Donc il s'en est rendu compte. Elle soupire. Si lui s'en est rendu compte, combien de temps avant que le monde l'apprenne ? Elle rit doucement : longtemps, sûrement. Nathanaël reste une des personnes les plus observatrices qu'il connaît, et il fait partie de son entourage proche. Alya aussi pourrait s'en rendre compte, mais ce n'est pas psychologiquement faisable dans son esprit, Marinette étant Ladybug est simplement hors du domaine du possible. Si elle ne l'avait connue que de loin, elle l'aurait sûrement découvert.

Cela ne résout pas son problème. Quelqu'un connait son secret. Il peut encore le raconter à tout le monde, quoiqu'elle en doute franchement : c'est tout sauf le genre de Nathanaël. D'autant que s'il voulait le dire à tout le monde il aurait donné les deux portraits devant la classe. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Donc voilà. Il sait, et il veut qu'elle sache qu'il sait.

Elle pense à faire comme de rien, après tout, peut-être a-t-il encore des doutes, et, si elle ne dit rien, se contentera de penser qu'il s'est trompé. Mais elle n'a pas franchement envie. À dire vrai, elle en a marre de mentir à tout le monde, tout le temps. Et pour une fois que quelqu'un autour d'elle remarque, elle peut bien en profiter, hein. Elle se sent mauvaise, hypocrite. Elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à Nathanaël avant, et maintenant elle pense à s'en servir comme psy ? Ha. Elle soupire encore, comme elle l'a trop fait depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Elle regarde l'horloge il est tard, et puis elle a encore tout le week-end pour y réfléchir. En attendant, Morphée est à portée de doigt.

.

Voilà ! Laissez votre avis !

Mata nee ^^ !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo !

Vais-je toujours laisser passer un mois avant chaque chapitre ? Grande question. Aujourd'hui c'est le fait de savoir qu'une personne pour qui j'ai une immense estime a apprécié cette histoire qui m'a motivée, et j'espère que ça continuera de me motiver.

Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est un chouï plus long que les autres.

 **Merci beaucoup à** **Razhensha Raven** **,** **Saiken-chan** **,** **Mypple** **,** **Lucky-Holmes8** **et** **Stalia** **pour leurs reviews, je les chéris et je les adore.**

Stalia : Je suis contente que l'histoire t'intrigue, et j'espère qu'elle continuera de le faire. Et bien entendu qu'il y a une suite !

.

C'est bon, tu peux mourir heureux. En fait, tu préfèrerais mourir maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement, là, dans la seconde, parce que ça t'éviterait de te coller cet air stupide de poisson devant les phares d'une voiture.

Marinette.

T'a.

Fait.

La.

Bise.

Certes, ce n'est pas si spécial que ça, après tout elle fait la bise à Alya et à toutes les filles de la classe – sauf Chloé, parce que … Chloé – tous les jours. Mais à toi ? Jamais. Elle est encore en face de toi, au milieu de la cour, et quand elle te glisse un léger « Merci pour les deux portraits. » avec un sourire mi-gêné mi-complice, tu te dis qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu réagisses. Test numéro un : la voix. Erreur 404, les cordes vocales ne répondent plus. Tu essaies un sourire, mais ta bouche se tord plutôt en une sorte de grimace indéfinissable. Tu te demandes un instant s'il existe des cours de contact social, mais te contentes d'acquiescer. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle a l'air gêné, elle aussi. Quoique, tu ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose, en fin de compte. Parce qu'aucun de vous deux n'est apte à détendre l'autre, dans l'instant.

« Mais, dis-moi … »

Sa voix te fait sursauter. La gêne tord un peu ses jambes.

« Comment … comment tu as su ? »

Tu t'attendais à cette question, d'autant que si tu n'es pas un génie, tu aimes à penser que tu es parfois un peu plus lucide que la moitié des gens. Comme tu n'as aucun mensonge valable en stock cependant, tu n'as d'autre choix que d'admettre ta nature de stalker, un peu fier tout de même de pouvoir affirmer que tu es bon dans ce que tu fais.

« En te dessinant, bien sûr. »

Tu t'auto-check mentalement pour ne pas avoir bafouillé, et elle branle doucement du chef, assimilant l'information. La première sonnerie retentit, et vous vous dirigez d'un même pas vers la salle de classe, où tous vos camarades sont déjà ameutés. Juste avant d'entrer, elle te demande, tout bas,

« Ça te dirait qu'on se voie après les cours pour … en parler ? »

, et tu fais oui de la tête, par réflexe. Tu remontes jusqu'à ton bureau, et l'information trouve enfin ton cerveau. Tu remercie le bois de ta chaise, pour t'empêcher de te ramasser lourdement la gueule. Bon sang. Cette invitation, c'est presque … un rendez-vous.

Et tu te dis à nouveau : c'est bon, je peux mourir en paix.

.

Marinette se laisse reposer sur son coude, expulsant un demi-soupir sous le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle se demande si elle devrait parler de toute cette histoire à Chat Noir, mais repousse vite cette idée. Il peut être un garçon adorable et de bon conseil, elle sait bien que tout ce qu'il fera, c'est de se montrer jaloux, quelque chose comme « Lui, il a le droit de savoir et pas moi ! ».

Elle s'en veut un peu, parfois, de le laisser avec ses interrogations, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait lui dire qui elle est. Et même, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Il serait déçu, sûrement. Elle n'est pas aussi exceptionnelle que Ladybug. Jetant un léger regard au fond de la classe, elle sourit doucement. Elle est heureuse, en un sens, que ce soit lui qui aie découvert son identité, et pas seulement parce qu'il gardera le silence. Elle sait que d'une, il ne juge jamais les gens avec méchanceté, et est toujours plein d'indulgence, et qu'il a été amoureux d'elle. De Marinette, juste Marinette, la simple fille avec une vie normale.

Elle n'a même pas vraiment d'appréhension, en fait. Alya aurait fait tout un plat de cette histoire, aurait sans doute voulu le dire à tout le monde sur son blog – elle aurait cru bien faire, certes, mais ce n'est pas la question –, Chat Noir aurait été déçu – et ne parlons même pas de Chloé, sa soi-disant plus grande fan – et Paris … Paris se rendrait compte que son salut tient dans les mains d'une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Ô joie.

Marinette se retourne vers sa voisine, qui ne semble pas l'avoir lâchée du regard depuis le début du cours, un sourcil levé – et si elle restait bloquée dans cette position ? –, et comprend que la récréation n'aura rien de reposant.

.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ton porte-monnaie, tu vérifies que tu as de quoi l'inviter boire un verre. Certes, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ un rendez-vous reste que, ça t'angoisse. Tu suggère à tes mains de se calmer, au risque d'avoir l'air – pour changer – d'un parfait idiot. De loin, tu la vois saluer Alya de la main, et l'indolente élégance du geste te donne envie de l'immortaliser sur papier. Avant même que tu aies pu t'en rendre compte, elle est à tes côtés, et tu sursautes presque.

« On y va ? »

Acquiesçant – elle va finir par croire que tu es muet – tu prends la tête de la marche, tu as déjà une idée d'où tu veux l'emmener. Un café sympa, sur une petite place fleurie, où tu vas souvent pour dessiner les clients.

Le trajet se passe en silence, et tu te dis que ça doit la déranger, puisqu'elle se met à chantonner un air lent. Reconnaissant la mélodie, tu ouvres de grands yeux. À vrai dire, tu ne pensais pas qu'elle écoutait ce genre de musique. Un éclair de compréhension te saisit. Vous êtes dans la rue d'Alésia. En fait, elle ne s'ennuie peut-être pas. Quand arrive la seconde voix du duo, tu chantes à moitié, tu parles à moitié de ta voix la plus grave – parce que tu ne sais pas screamer, mais alors vraiment pas du tout – et c'est un peu – pas mal – faux, mais ça suffit à lui arracher un sourire, un sourire de Marinette, alors tu continues en yaourt sur les paroles que tu ne connais qu'en partie.

Les gens vous regardent étrangement, comme on regarde des créatures qu'on n'identifie pas tout à fait, mais qui titillent notre curiosité, et à ses yeux tu comprends qu'elle s'en fiche. Peut-être parce qu'elle est versée dans l'art, peut-être parce qu'elle est Ladybug. Tu te mordilles la lèvre. C'est incroyable qu'elle soit capable de tant de maturité, avec tout ce poids sur ses épaules.

Vous arrivez dans un silence nouvellement presque confortable devant le _Septième Ciel_ , où une jeune femme, pleine d'entrain, vous installe en terrasse. C'est en partie pour elle que tu viens ici, pour sa capacité à être proche de ses clients sans jamais les mettre mal à l'aise, sans fouiner. Vous vous asseyez et tu sens que tu devrais – que tu dois – parler. Tu t'éclaircis malhabilement la gorge, ce qui te fait tousser, puis t'étouffer avec ta salive, puis tousser à nouveau. Marinette se retient de rire, et tu fronces les sourcils, vexé. Elle pince les lèvres et lève les mains en signe de paix. Finalement, c'est elle qui parle.

« Donc … quand est-ce que tu as su que j'étais Ladybug ?

—Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. »

Elle cligne lentement des yeux en signe d'approbation et bon sang, ses cils semblent des fils de soie, si fins et vaporeux que tu te demandes comment ils peuvent bien tenir. Fins, délicats, mais forts. Comme elle.

« Et tu … ne vas en parler à personne, pas vrai ? »

La question te vexe un peu. Te croit-elle incapable de garder un secret ? Son soda arrive, et comme elle prend la paille entre ses lèvres avec d'infinies précautions, tu comprends que ça ne lui plait pas d'avoir à te demander ça, mais qu'elle le doit.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Tu voudrais répondre plus, faire de longues et belles phrases, mais ton incapacité à formuler une pensée décente et correcte grammaticalement en sa présence te retient. La ligne de ses épaules s'abaisse en un souffle : elle se détend. Une question te turlupines et, tant qu'à faire – de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une quelconque relation que tu pourrais endommager. Ah – tu la poses.

« Pourquoi … pourquoi tu le caches ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cette question, qui, pour toi, s'impose. C'est vrai, pourquoi donc garder pour elle sa vie incroyable ? C'est bien la seule chose que tu ne comprends pas chez les super-héros.

« Je suis Marinette, Nathanaël. »

Tu sens bien que pour elle, ça explique tout, mais tu dois bien avouer ne pas la suivre. Comprenant ta pensée, elle soupire, et continue son explication.

« Je veux dire … je suis juste Marinette, une fille banale, une gamine, presque … qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient ? »

Elle a un rire un peu amer, et ton thé prend un goût insipide, le temps d'une seconde.

« Ça n'est pas rassurant, quand même, de devoir sa sécurité à … à _moi_. »

Ça t'étonne – non, en fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, ça te troue le cul – comment cette fille, cette fille passionnante qui est à la fois _Marinette_ et _Ladybug_ peut-elle douter un instant d'elle-même ?

« C'est ce que tu crois ?

—Eh bien, je …

—Mais c'est insensé ! »

Tu rougis un peu, d'avoir élevé la voix. Tu ne fais jamais ça en public. Devant tes parents, parfois, mais ce sont tes parents.

« Je veux dire, tu es …

—Ladybug, oui, mais ça ne change rien …

—Non, tu es Marinette, et c'est déjà énorme, tu es sûrement la personne la plus digne de confiance que je connaisse. »

Tu fais une pause, reprenant ton souffle, mettant de l'ordre dans tes pensées. Tu évites soigneusement son regard – c'est tout sauf le moment de bafouiller.

« Bien sûr, tu es aussi Ladybug, et c'est encore plus incroyable, mais honnêtement, s'il y a une personne à qui je devais confier ma vie, ce serait toi. »

Tu te dis que ça sonne comme une déclaration –c'en est même peut-être une – et tu remarques qu'elle rougit un peu. Il serait plus exact de dire que ses joues rosissent doucement, éclairées par le soleil descendant lentement, qu'un éclat dans ses yeux baissés capte le regard et que ses lèvres, rouges d'avoir été trop pincées, s'écartent à peine sur une protestation silencieuse. Elle ne dit plus rien – en même temps, qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu, toi, si quelqu'un t'avait dit ça ? – et semble balayer le sujet d'un battement de cils.

Ça fait longtemps que tu y penses, alors aujourd'hui, tu vas le faire. Tu prends une gorgée de ton thé de Yunnan – dans le vain espoir que cela te confère un tant soit peu de courage – et remet ta mèche en place.

Tu lances une conversation.

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Pour la chanson citée, il s'agit d' _Alesia_ d'Eluveitie, un groupe de Metal celtique, que je trouve tout bonnement excellente et que je chantonne à chaque fois que je vais dans ce coin du quatorzième (oh, et tant qu'on y est, le _Septième Ciel_ est un bar dans Final Fantasy VII).


	4. Chapter 4

Je pensais au début que cette histoire aurait trois chapitres maximum mais … non, clairement. C'est officiel. Et ce chapitre n'est sûrement pas le dernier.

J'ai remarqué que, malgré des chapitres courts, je mets toujours environ un mois à poster … J'en suis désolée, je vous promettrai bien d'aller plus vite, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand j'écrirai la suite. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, là. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.

Merci à **Razhensha Raven** et à **Stalia** pour leurs reviews adorables !

 **Stalia** : Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. Pour tout avouer, moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ha.

Bonne lecture !

.

Tu ne crois pas à ta chance. Parce que, honnêtement, au vu de ta capacité à la sociabilité, il ne peut s'agir que d'une chance, en toute objectivité. Tu t'entends bien avec Marinette. Tu sais qu'elle s'entend avec tout le monde – sauf Chloé, mais encore une fois c'est une exception – mais sincèrement ? vous n'êtes jamais à court de sujet de conversation, et malgré ta gêne occasionnelle tu fais devant elle, pour elle, des phrases élaborées qui souffrent de moins en moins tes bafouillages habituels.

Et ça, c'est plutôt incroyable.

Présentement, tu regardes un vieux film en noir et blanc, au cinéma, avec Alya et Marinette. À vrai dire, tu as déjà vu _Les Tontons Flingueurs_ mille fois, de même qu'Alya, mais il est toujours agréable de le regarder sur grand écran, et de le faire découvrir à Marinette. Marinette qui rit, rit à s'en fendre les côtes, à s'en exploser le diaphragme à tes côtés. Elle tente de se retenir, tu le vois bien, mais après tout, vous êtes au total six dans la salle alors bon. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était très bruyante non plus.

Vous sortez de la séance et Marinette n'en peut plus de parler, elle s'appuie sur l'épaule d'Alya en l'appelant _Tonton_ pour lui demander de l'héberger pour ce soir. Elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle, et c'est compréhensible. En jetant un regard à ton téléphone tu constates qu'il est près d'une heure du matin, et il est certain que le noctilien en direction du vingtième n'est pas des mieux fréquentés.

Alya soupire en acceptant et tandis que Marinette s'active à envoyer un message à ses parents, tu te dis que ça ne t'aurait pas gêné, qu'Alya refuse. Tu aurais pu accepter à sa place. Vous vous quittez à un croisement, dans la nuit parisienne, toujours entre l'ombre et la lumière. Tu fais quelques pas à peine et une sorte d'explosion retentit. Tu te retournes. À ta droite, deux cents mètres environ. Un akumatisé.

.

Marinette discute joyeusement avec Alya, rejoue les scènes du film, tandis que son amie lui conte les anecdotes de tournage qu'elle connait, les acteurs encore en vie … Le téléphone de l'asiatique sonne, mais à peine a-t-elle tenté de décrocher qu'il s'éteint, plongé dans un coma nommé _low battery_. Un air de rock se met à jouer et Alya décroche.

« Allô Alya ? C'est Nathanaël. En fait il faut absolument que Marinette vienne chez moi parce que … elle avait besoin de voir une plante que j'ai … et qui va bientôt faner. En fait elle sera fanée demain, certainement. Et Marinette voulait la voir en vrai parce que … pour faire une broderie ! Pour une jupe. Une jupe brodée. Tu peux me la passer ? »

Alya fronce les sourcils, et donne le téléphone à son amie.

« Marinette, je suis désolée d'avoir pris ce risque, j'ai dit à Alya que tu devais venir chez moi pour vois un modèle de fleur pour une jupe.

—Pardon ?

—Fais comme si tu savais de quoi il s'agit. Je suis à Tolbiac, et un akumatisé se promène librement.

—Mais Chat –

—Chut ! Alya ! Bref, je ne sais pas où est Chat Noir. Il faisait sa patrouille dans quel quartier ?

—Vers Port-Royal.

—D'accord. Je suis pas loin, j'essaie de le retrouver. Dis à Alya que tu viens chez moi, dès que Chat Noir est sur le coup je rentre. Tu pourras venir après si tu veux, j'ai une chambre d'amis.

—Merci. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Marinette raccroche, et sourit bêtement à son amie qui la jauge, un sourcil haussé. Elle cherche vaguement dans sa mémoire l'excuse que Nathanaël a donné à Alya, et la ressort approximativement.

« Je suis désolée, Alya je dois aller chez Nathanaël voir un fleur, ça m'était sorti de la tête, mais j'en ai absolument besoin pour comprendre les broderies d'une jupe typée mongole, et les photographies sur internet ne m'aident pas vraiment, je voudrais avoir le volume sous les yeux pour mieux comprendre les ombres, tu vois, parce que cette fleur est souvent représentée avec du orange et du rouge pour le pollen et ça me semble bizarre, et puis je ne sais pas quelle laine prendre du coup enfin …

—Je vois.

—Désolée encore, hein ! »

Sur ce, elle part en courant vers un coin sombre où elle pourrait se transformer. Alya la regarde partir, soufflant quelque chose comme « Ah, les artistes. » et reprend la route de chez elle.

.

Arrivant près d'Arago, tu traverses Glacière vers Port-Royal, essoufflé. Il semble que tu n'as jamais autant couru, à dire vrai, tu n's jamais brillé en sport. La quartier est calme, et tu cherches sur les toits une forme qui ressemble à un super-héro. Rien. Alors, basiquement – les bases sont sûres – tu cries.

« Chat Noir ! »

Tu ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide. Une forme se plante devant toi. Il est impressionnant, tout de noir vêtu, avec sa souplesse et son air orgueilleux. Il hausse un sourcil.

« Akuma. Tolbiac. »

Parviens-tu à articuler entre deux souffles éraillés. Il acquiesce et, sans un mot, remonte sur les toits à l'aide de son bâton, reprenant plus simplement le trajet que tu viens d'emprunter. Grognant un peu – merde alors, tu dois encore bouger, pauvre de toi – tu le suis. Marinette ne sait pas où tu habites, et il faudra bien qu'elle dorme quelque part. Cette fois-ci, tu marches, parce que franchement ? trop de sport tue le sport. Et un peu de sport tue Nathanaël.

Quand tu arrives, tout est déjà fini, et Ladybug frappe le poing de Chat Noir en disant « Bien joué. ». Tu es, il faut l'admettre, un peu jaloux. Très jaloux. D'accord, extrêmement jaloux de cette complicité. Mais bon, ils sauvent le monde ensemble tous les jours, risquent leur vie. Forcément, ça crée des liens. Et puis tu sais bien que sans Chat Noir, Marinette aurait mille fois plus de difficultés et parfois même elle n'y arriverait pas. Toi, tu ne pourrais pas faire ça pour elle, lors ce félin qui ne fait pourtant rien pour te nargue par sa simple existence. Toi, tu es faible. Toi, tu es rien. Toi tu sauves personne. T'essaies pitoyablement de te raccrocher à ton orgueil d'artiste. Toi, tu as découvert qui était Ladybug. Toi tu sais. C'est un peu moins pire dans ton ventre.

Marinette se barre et tu la suis, tu l'appelles discrètement. Elle se détransforme devant toi et ça fait une jolie lumière. c'est beau. Personne n'a jamais vu ça, outre toi. Ça te rengorge un peu d'orgueil, parce que c'est sublime. C'est incroyable d'être la seule personne à voir ça. Marinette sent ses jambes lâcher et en un souffle, s'adosse contre le mur. Elle te regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ?

—Rien. »

Le silence s'installe, confortable. Une petite créature le brise, d'une voix suraigüe et musicale.

« C'est toi, Nathanaël ?

—Oui, et tu es … ?

—Tikki. Le kwami de Marinette. »

Tu fronces les sourcils.

« C'est grâce à elle que je suis Ladybug. Ce sont les kwamis qui nous donnent nos pouvoirs, Chat Noir doit en avoir un aussi.

—Je vois. Enchanté, Tikki. On ferait mieux d'y aller, je n'habite pas juste à côté, et j'aimerais bien dormir un peu avant d'aller en cours. »

Marinette acquiesce, et te suis sans rien dire. Tu voudrais meubler le silence mais tu le fais pas, soit parc que t'as la trouille – pour changer – soit parce qu'au fond, le silence n'est pas si mal. Par-dessus les bruits des voitures, des ivrognes et des étudiants tu peux entendre Marinette respirer deviner comment, derrière toi, sa poitrine se soulève, te demander si son souffle est visible à ses lèvres. Oui, en fait. Oui, le silence est beau. Alors tu ne dis rien.

.

Ta mère te regarde en haussant les sourcils. Derrière toi, Marinette se tortille les mains, gênée, et tu te dis que tu aurais dû laisser un mot pour tes parents. Tu n'aimes pas voir la brune si embarrassée. Pour pas grand-chose, en plus.

« On est allés au cinéma hier soir, et comme elle n'avait pas envie de prendre le noctilien, je lui ai proposé de dormir ici.

—Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

—Je l'aurais fait, si ç'avait été prévu. »

Ta mère a une moue désapprobatrice, mais tu sens bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en colère. C'est tellement rare que tu fréquentes des gens à vrai dire, ça fait des années que ta mère te demande de te faire des amis, comme une personne normale. Ce n'est pas vraiment méchant mais tout de même vexant.

« Tiens, mais c'est qu'elle me dit quelque chose, la petite ! »

Ton père met les pieds dans le plat, bien évidemment. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas meilleur que toi en relations humaines, même s'il a une différente manière de le gérer. La veine artistique, sûrement.

« Oui, je l'ai dessinée il y a pas longtemps. Je t'ai demandé conseil pour la couleur.

—Ah oui, c'est ça. Marinette, c'est bien ça ? Tu es aussi jolie en vrai qu'en aquarelle !

—Euhm … Merci … »

La brune baisse la tête, les joues rougissantes. C'est fou ce qu'elle est mignonne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu déjeunes ?

—Tu as … du chocolat ?

—Bien sûr. »

Tu t'essaies à un sourire rassurant et comme elle te sourit en retour, tu te dis qu'elle semble un peu plus à l'aise. À peine est-elle assise à table que ton père se l'accapare, lui demandant sans cesse ce qu'elle pense de tel ou tel photographe. Par chance – ou pas malchance, à déterminer – elle en connait plusieurs aussi se lance une conversation animée. Au moins, tu penses, au moins il n'y a pas de gros blanc. Au bout d'un – très – long moment, tu extirpes Marinette à l'emprise de ton père, justifiant cette coupure par le fait que, peut-être, vous devriez aller en cours. Mais c 'est facultatif, hein. Tu finis ton café et mets la table dans l'évier, et comme Marinette t'imite vous sortez, sac sur l'épaule. D'un coup, elle jure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Je suis bête, je n'ai pas mon livre d'Anglais … Le prof' va me tuer …

—Je te prête le mien, si tu veux. Monsieur Calambre ne vient jamais au fond.

—Mais comment tu vas suivre ?

—Tu n'as pas entendu ma mère ? Elle a un accent. En fait, elle est Irlandaise. »

Sa bouche fait un « o » parfait, et tu n'en crois pas ta chance de pouvoir donner ce genre d'expression à Marinette. Tu lui tends ton livre et elle le saisit, toujours étonnée.

« C'est vrai ? Alors tu parles couramment Anglais ? Pourquoi tu ne participes pas en cours, alors ? Tu devrais, ce serait cool.

—On est supposés apprendre l'Anglais britannique, et j'ai l'accent Irlandais à un point pas possible. À l'écrit, ça va, je sais me contenir mais à l'oral …

—À quoi ça ressemble l'accent Irlandais ?

—Euh … Quelque chose comme … _Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care, when you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bare, you give me fever_ … »

Tu le sais, que ta voix est étrange, d'autant que tu ne détaches pas les paroles du rythme de la musique, quoique tu ne chantes pas. Tu roules les « r » et tes voyelles ont des sonorités inhabituelles. En fait, tu correspond bien au cliché de l'Irlandais de base, avec tes cheveux rouge et ton accent. Il faudrait juste que tu passes à la guitare et à la bière.

« C'est beau. Tu m'apprendrais ? »

Tu te demandes un moment si on peut apprendre un accent à quelqu'un, mais comme le compliment te fait rougir incroyablement, tu ne trouves plus tes mots, et tu branle du chef. Pas comme si tu aurais su lui dire non, de toute façon.

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Mata nee ^^ !


	5. Chapter 5

Yo !

Oui, ça fait longtemps, alors que les chapitres sont courts. Non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. Mais je suis sortie un long moment de cet univers, et une grosse panne d'inspiration m'a fait délaisser cette histoire.

Alors merci à **LilithPauline** qui sans forcément le vouloir m'a remotivée à écrire ce chapitre (oui, lecteurs, vous avez le pouvoir !).

Un grand grand merci à **Laura** , **Stalia** , **Razhensha Raven** , **LilithPauline** et **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes un peu ma raison de vivre, vous savez ?

 **RaR**

 **Laura** : J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci pour la review !

 **Stalia** : Le voici, le cinquième chapitre. Il aura pris son temps. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

Bonne lecture !

.

Elle est assise sur ton lit, une tasse de chocolat dans les mains, et t'oses même pas poser une main sur son épaule. Elle est à deux doigts des larmes, ça s'entend dans sa voix quand elle murmure qu'elle est épuisée, et t'es absolument infoutu de la soutenir. Tu te sens bête – tu _es_ bête – et paralysé. Elle s'excuse, et là, tu décides de te bouger un peu, et tu forces tes cordes vocales à se frotter comme deux amantes.

« Ne demande pas pardon. Marinette, tu viens de sauver le monde. Et que ce soit ton quotidien n'y change rien.

—Mais c'est juste … Je veux pas t'embêter, mais tu es le seul …

—Je sais. Et tu ne m'embêtes pas. Ne pense jamais ça. »

Là, elle fond en larmes. Tu voudrais te sentir attristé – et tu l'es – mais ton orgueil est plus fort que ça, et il te susurre à l'oreille « C'est devant toi qu'elle pleure. Tu es spécial. ». Et tu voudrais aussi bien crever de honte à cette pensée, mais simplement tu viens t'asseoir au pied du lit, tu poses la tête entre tes bras, juste à côté de ses cuisses, et tu tournes ton visage vers ses pleurs. Tu n'oses toujours pas la toucher, mais elle te regarde et tu la regardes alors il faudra se contenter de ça pour le moment. Tu te mords la lèvre.

« Parfois, j'en peux plus. J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre, d'oublier tout ce qui se passe ici, tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler mes responsabilités. Mais je peux pas, mince, tout Paris compte sur moi ! Sur moi ! Et moi je compte sur qui ? J'ai du mal à faire confiance à des gens qui me font confiance puisque moi-même je ne me fais pas confiance et puis merde, j'ai une vie aussi, je veux pas … pas tout larguer parce que les choses ici e tiennent à cœur et puis j'aime les gens mais ça veut pas sortir, l'angoisse, en permanence, de pas faire assez bien, de rater quelque chose, de laisser les gens être blessés ou de foirer mon brevet, tu te rends compte que c'est dans deux semaines ? Et avec les examens de partout, le Papillon s'en donne à cœur joie, et je peux plus suivre, et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si au final c'était moi qui finissait akumatisée, hein ? Chat Noir qui m'attendrait, sans savoir que je suis en train de le combattre, et qui perdrait confiance en moi ou pire, qui découvrait mon identité, et alors j'irai m'enterrer pour de bon sous terre et puis je dirais à Tikki de donner les boucles d'oreilles à Alya, comme j'aurais dû faire dès le départ et comme ça … »

Tu l'as touchée. Juste poser une main sur son genou. Continuer de la regarder, l'inciter à inspirer. Expirer. Tu te redresses d'un coup sec.

« On est quel jour ?

—Mardi.

—Parfait. Je t'emmène quelque part. »

Tu attrapes ton porte-monnaie, tu essaie de te donner contenance. Tu trembles un peu, tu te persuades qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire face à une personne triste pour la simple et bonne raison que quand tu es déprimé toi-même peu de choses savent te réconforter, et encore moins de gens – si on doit compter, disons ta mère, ton oncle, et Thomas.

Tu enfiles une veste vert bouteille, parce que mince, t'es Irlandais, et tu souris à Marinette, qui essuie ses larmes.

« C'est égoïste, mais je ne veux jamais que tu t'enterres, encore oins que tu disparaisse. Mais que tu oublies pour une nuit, je crois que c'est jouable. »

Tu te dis que dans un film niais, cette phrase serait sans doute une proposition masquée pour une nuit de sexe sauvage, mais tes intentions sont bien loin de là. Tu veux juste la voir sourire.

.

Tu t'assied au comptoir du bar qui vient à peine d'ouvrir. Il est à peine vingt-et-une heures et Marinette n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, et tu tapotes le tabouret à côté de toi. T'espères vraiment que tu t'es pas planté, sur le coup. Parce que t'auras as de deuxième chance, pour le coup, pas de retour vers le passé à la Code Lyoko, pas de sortie de secours. Le barman, tu ne le connais pas mais tu essaies de sortir une voix as trop pourave, pas trop faible, déjà que la brune est gênée, si elle voit que tu l'es aussi, c'est foutu.

« Deux pressions, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il te mate de haut en bas, il est certain que tu n'as pas dix-huit ans. Un rire lui échappe.

« Tu veux pas une grenadine, plutôt ? »

Tu fronces le nez. Ici, c'est chez toi. Marinette te lance un regard apeuré et ça te donne du courage. Elle est plus forte que toi, c'est vrai. Mais tu peux quand même essayer de la sauver. Tu te redresses sur ton tabouret, et tu appelles au loin.

« Thomas ! »

Une tête brune sort de l'arrière-boutique, et un sourire fend ton visage, grand et sincère. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu l'as pas vu, que t'as pas pris le temps de venir ici – avec ton emploi du temps si chargé – et il arrive vers toi à grand pas, te frottant les cheveux. Il est maigre comme un clou, Thomas, pourtant il te fait souvent penser à un gros nounours. Il a le visage pointu et le nez en trompette, des éphémérides sur les joues et es cheveux très noirs, un menton anguleux, l'œil vif et l'ensemble forme une harmonie étrangement douce.

« Eh bah O'Shanahan, tu désertais ? »

Tu fronces le nez, t'as rien à répondre. T'as aucune excuse. Marinette penche la tête sur le côté, et tu peux pas t'empêcher de trouver ça charmant.

« O'Shanahan ?

—C'est le nom de famille de ma mère. Thomas, je te présente Marinette. Marinette, Thomas. Tu nous sers ? »

Il a un sourire goguenard, un peu tordu et le barman lève les yeux au ciel. Tu ris et Marinette se détend déjà. Mais quand on pose une bière devant elle elle ouvre de grands yeux.

« Nathanaël, on ne devrait pas ! »

Elle a l'air tellement innocent que tu te demandes si elle a jamais bu d'alcool, et alors tu te penches à son oreille – parce que tu lui dis un secret, non, pas parce que tu veux être plus proche d'elle, pas parce que tu crèves d'envie de sentir son parfum sucré – et tu lui glisses doucement :

« Si le Monde a décidé que tu étais assez grande pour le sauver, je pense que tu es assez grande pour une bière. »

Elle rougit, tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi – tu espères, un peu, parce que tu as soufflé dans son oreille – et boit une gorgée de la pression. Elle a l'air d'apprécier, heureusement. Comment aurais-tu pu avoir comme amie une fille qui n'aime pas la bière ? Tu es irlandais, fichtre. Tu souris certainement comme un abruti et prends ton verre dans la main. C'est froid contre ta paume, et c'est bien parce que Marinette a tendance à te donner trop chaud.

Prétextant de passer un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir, Thomas envoie le barman en salle et lance une conversation au hasard et t'es heureux parce que bon sang t'aurais pas su parler à Marinette, au comptoir d'un bar. Ça fait beaucoup trop film romantique pour tes pauvres phéromones.

.

Il est vingt-deux heures et le rire de Marinette se noie dans son thé glacé – c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de la saouler non plus. L'ambiance est festive, déjà, partout des conversations un peu bruyantes, et des gens dansent. C'est la qu'elles arrivent. Le premières notes de _Rose Tattoo_ , et tu es juste obligé de te lever. Thomas te lance un clin d'œil de l'autre bout de la salle et tu fais quelques pas de danse, et tu regardes la brune quand tu chantes par-dessus la musique, avec ton accent à couper au couteau et ta voix qui hésite constamment entre tête et gorge.

 _« The pictures tell the story, this life had many shades. I'd wake up every morning and before I start each day I'd take a drag from last night's cigarette that's smoldered in its tray. »_

Elle doit connaître un peu la chanson, puisqu'elle bouge la tête en souriant. Ou alors, c'est juste qu'elle est doucement pompette. Tout ce qui compte pour toi, là, c'est qu'elle sourit. Ton fichu orgueil revient au galop parce que mince, c'est devant toi qu'elle a pleuré et c'est toi qui la fais sourire. Tu te cognes contre quelqu'un et elle rit, t'es ridicule mais tout va bien, tout va bien au son éclatant de sa voix. Tu lui tends les mains – tu dois être un tout chouï soûl, toi aussi, parce que t'as pas autant de courage d'habitude, en bonne lopette asociale – et elle les prends pour danser avec toi. Tu lui donnes le rythme, elle imite tes pas et tu te sens important.

 _« I got your name written here in a rose tattoo. »_

Elle rit encore plus et tu accélères tes pas, elle suit toujours. Putain, c'est bien parti pour être la meilleure soirée de ta pauvre vie et au fond, t'espères qu'il y en aura d'autres comme ça, à la pelle. Tu remercies l'obscurité quand la chanson assure tu auras toujours mon amour et que tu rougis comme une pucelle – comme un puceau, puceau – et que Marinette ne le remarque même pas.

Une bonne partie du pub chante, au moins le refrain, parce que ça doit être une des chansons irlandaises les plus connues et puis les paroles ne sont pas compliquées à retenir, vraiment. Même la brune chante à pleine voix, et tu te rends compte qu'elle n'est pas si aiguë que tu croyais, en fait elle tire même dans les grave quand elle veut, ça devient rocailleux, en contrepoint du cristal liquide et tout aussi minéral quand elle parle.

Vraiment, cette fille est un cour d'eau. Un cours d'eau fluide et transparent, frais et changeant et si ses eaux se troublent elle court si vite que bientôt la clarté revient, et elle resplendit de tout l'éclat du soleil qu'est pas là. Quand la chanson se termine tu es en sueur – non, il n'y a pas de muscle sincèrement viable en toi, outre ceux de tes doigts – et Marinette semble aller tout à fait bien, sa respiration n'est même pas un peu saccadée et tu te rends compte de combien ses bras sont fermes. Soudain, le début d'une nouvelle musique est coupé court et tu regardes vers la pseudo-régie avec de l'interrogation dans le regard. Mais tu la vois, la blonde avec son fiddle dans le creux du cou, et quand tu entends le début de _I'm_ _Shipping up to Boston_ , tu remarques le guitariste et l'accordéoniste, le gamin avec une flûte et tu te dis que tu as vraiment bien fait de venir aujourd'hui, de traîner les larmes de Marinette dans ce coin de Paris.

Ce coin qui ne ressemble plus tant à Paris, et quand tu y penses tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas venu là depuis la Saint Patrick. Ce qui est franchement triste. Tu cours vers la scène pas vraiment séparée de la piste en tenant le poignet de la brune, et tu attrapes un tambourin que tu lui tends. Elle le prend et le considère avec attention, comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie et c'est à ton tour de rire. Tu prends ses mains et lui montre le rythme de la chanson, qu'elle finit par reproduire d'elle-même. Elle se prend au jeu, puisqu'elle danse en même temps, avec des pieds désordonnés ais les épaules et les hanches brûlantes du rythme et sa jupe tourne, tourne, elle ressemble à une gitane, une égyptienne sino-irlandaise, et tu n'aurais jamais pensé que ce mélange puisse être séduisant avant aujourd'hui. C'est une reprise arrangée de _Toss the Feather_ que vous jouez et tu as pris un bodhràn parce que premièrement c'est le seul instrument avec le tambourin dont tu sais sortir un son à peu près convenable et deuxièmement ça te donne une bonne excuse pour ne pas danser et risquer par la même de mourir d'épuisement/de déshydratation/de surmenage musculaire.

Tu la vois rire en dansant et tu voudrais que ça dure toujours, et même si tu sais que ça s'arrêtera bientôt tu l'oublies, tu te laisses oublier ce détail comme Marinette oublie ce soir qu'elle est en charge de la sécurité de tous.

La violoniste entonne _The_ _Mason's Apron_ et tu essaie de te rappeler le rythme avant de le frapper avec force. Tes bras commencent à te faire mal. Marinette transpire mais ne s'essouffle pas, et tu te dis que ton endurance est franchement à travailler.

.

Je coupe un peu sèchement, en plus il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je crois que j'avais surtout envie d'écrire sur un bar.

Oui, ils sont trop jeunes pour boire m'enfin bon à quinze ans je fumais déjà comme un pompier, et je buvais pas mal au quotidien (pourtant, je suis pas une grosse junkie), donc je me rends compte qu'une bière c'est pas la mort.

J'aurais voulu citer un vrai pub de Paris, j'ai une longue liste de sorties irlandaises à faire, seulement mon compte en banque ne suit pas.

Promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera avant la Saint Patrick.

Ciao !


	6. Chapter 6

Bon. Stop les promesses au niveau de la publication, parce que j'avais dit la Saint Patrick, mais en fait, bah, non, voilà.

Mais le chapitre est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ce qui est horrible avec cette histoire, c'est que, genre, j'ai absolument aucune inspiration dessus pendant x temps, et après j'écris un chapitre en moins d'une journée. Ce qui explique le rythme chaotique. Désolée. Quand je mourrai, j'irai parler à Dieu de la répartition de l'inspiration.

Il faut savoir que je l'ai absolument écrit parce que demain j'ai un partiel horrible et je ferais tout pour ne pas réviser tellement j'ai peur. Excuse minable.

Merci à **Saiken-chan** , **LilithPauline** , **Stalia** , **Superfan** et **Miss Homme Enceinte** **2** pour leurs commentaires ! You feed me with love !

 **R à R**

 **Stalia** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'adore le côté irlandais, je l'avais rajouté un peu au pif dans le chapitre (fouille dans ses fichiers) 4, et du coup, j'avais envie de l'exploiter. J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre aussi, malgré le temps monstrueux que j'ai mis à le poster.

 **Superfan** : Oui, je suis un horrible produit de consommation, drogué à la nicotine et à l'alcool … Mais je le vis bien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

.

Elle arrive en courant, quand une bouteille d'eau apparaît dans son champ de vision. Elle remonte dans l'ordre par ta main, ton bras pour trouver ton visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Tu n'es pas dans la salle ?

—Je me suis dit que si on était deux à dire qu'il y avait eu un incident sur la sept, ça serait plus crédible. »

Oui, en dialecte de drague, tu as clairement fait ça pour 'marquer des points', mais après tout il s'agit de l'épreuve de Sciences, alors tu sais bien que tu n'auras pas grand-chose à écrire sur ta copie – une âme littéraire, peut-être ? – et puis même. Tu ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule. Un autre personnage apparaît, courant également, et tu reconnais Adrien. T'as un peu du mal à le comprendre – enfin, plus que les autres gens, disons – dans ses habitudes : soit il est hyper ponctuel, devant la salle avant même la sonnerie, soit il arrive comme maintenant une petite vingtaine de minutes en retard. À croire qu'il ne connaît pas la demi-mesure. Marinette le regarde sans rien dire, et toi tu regardes Marinette regarder Adrien. Elle est amoureuse de lui. Ça fait un peu mal. Mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, alors tu l'interpelles.

« Adrien ! Tu ne t'es pas réveillé non plus ?

—Euh … ouais, c'est ça.

—On compte leur dire qu'il y avait des problèmes de métro, pour être acceptés.

—Ah, cool ! »

Il s'illumine, Marinette s'illumine de le voir s'illuminer, mais toi t'es pas vraiment du genre à briller quoi qu'il arrive, surtout quand tu viens de passer vingt minutes à t'inquiéter sous un soleil de plomb pour voir qu'au final ce qui rend le plus heureuse la brune, c'est l'autre. Ah, l'égoïsme forcené de l'amour. Vous vous dirigez vers la salle en pressant le pas, Marinette a des difficultés à marcher tout en buvant et c'est forcément adorable.

.

Tu inspires. Expires. Calme. Tout va bien. Tu as tout sauf eu le temps de terminer proprement ton travail d'écriture, mais tu as confiance, au moins un peu. L'épreuve de Sciences a été un pur massacre, mais après ça n'était plus que du Français, et sans te vanter tu t'en sors bien dans cette matière. T'es assis sur un banc de la cour à l'ombre, parce que vu ton teint de vampire albinos, le soleil, c'est pas trop ton ami, quand tu entends la voix de Marinette.

« Nathanaël ! »

T'aimes ça, cette façon qu'elle a de prononcer ton prénom en entier, comme presque tout le monde se contente de 'Nath'. C'est plutôt exceptionnel. Tu vois qu'elle est seule, ce qui est assez étonnant, Alya n'est pas du genre à rentrer tôt.

« Tu voudrais qu'on aille … prendre une glace ? Ou quelque chose ? Pour fêter ça. »

Pour 'fêter ça' … 'ça', c'est la fin de l'année, la fin du collège, le fait que l'année prochaine vous ne vous verrez sûrement pas autant que maintenant … Ça inspire de la joie, c'est sûr.

« Bien sûr, mais, Alya … ?

—Oh, elle a filé dès qu'on a pu sortir, elle voulait aller 'sur les lieux' pour 'trouver des témoins' et ne rien laisser passer, en tant que reporter investie.

—Je vois. »

Tu souris doucement, sans pouvoir te retenir de rire un peu. C'est un peu triste, peut-être, de la voir s'acharner à chercher quelque chose qui est sous ses yeux, mais tu préfères rire, parce que ça te donne un air cool. Tu te lèves en rajustant ton sac sur l'épaule. Bon dieu ce qu'il fait chaud. Tu la regardes, et elle transpire aussi. Ça fait briller sa peau, ça mouille un peu la base de ses cheveux, ses lèvres. Le monde est vraiment injuste, elle devrait pas avoir le droit d'être aussi sublime, surtout pas quand toi tu ressembles à une écrevisse à sa première séance de musculation.

Vous marchez en silence dans la rue, tu es un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux, la faute aux lunettes de soleil, et tu espères surtout qu'elle ne vous emmène pas trop loin. De préférence à l'ombre et dans un endroit où l'on peut s'asseoir. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une échoppe qui indique « Glacerie italienne » et te fait un signe de tête, comme pour savoir si ça te va ou non. Tu tournes le buste vers le commerce, alors elle entre. Vous commandez – une glace au yaourt, une glace au citron et un cookie – et elle t'amène derrière la boutique, dans un jardin intérieur que tu n'avais pas remarqué. L'endroit est discret, charmant et léger, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que ça serait parfait pour un rendez-vous galant. Elle s'assied à une table à l'écart – de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-monde, les gens préférant sans doute déguster leur glace tout en se promenant – et te jette un regard … que tu ne comprends pas.

« Nathanaël … je suis désolée. »

D'accord, là, c'est certain, tu es complètement et totalement perdu. À ta connaissance, elle n'a rien fait, et surtout rien pour te blesser ou te mettre en colère. Tu prends une lampée de ta glace au yaourt et elle ouvre son sac à main, laissant sortir Tikki qui te salue poliment.

« Il faudrait … Il faudrait que je te demande quelque chose, mais tu as le droit de refuser, je sais combien c'est difficile – je ne sais même que ça – mais tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse demander ça. »

Elle t'as eu. 'Tu es le seul', coup dans l'égo, touché-coulé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Ma mère … Enfin, plutôt, ma grand-mère veut me voir, ça fait longtemps, et donc je vais aller chez elle une semaine et demie, pendant les vacances.

—C'est bien, non ?

—Eh bien, oui, en soi oui mais … Voilà, c'est la mère de ma mère et elle habite en Chine. »

Tu fronces les sourcils, pas bien sur de comprendre. Tu es un peu lent d'esprit aujourd'hui, c'est les examens, ça pompe les neurones. Elle a l'air franchement gêné. Elle prend une cuillérée de sa glace au citron et son nez se plisse légèrement sous l'acidité.

« Ça veut dire que pensant une semaine et demie, Ladybug sera en Chine, Nathanaël, et la Chine, c'est très loin de Paris …

—Ah mince ! »

C'est vrai, tu n'y avais pas pensé. Tu te sens con. Tu l'es un peu, sûrement. Super-héros, c'est pas le genre de boulot où tu peux poser des congés comme tu veux, c'est un job à plein temps, même pas payé, et que tu es obligé d'effectuer sous peine de mettre en danger la vie de toute une ville. Génial, vraiment. Cependant, tu ne vois toujours pas où est le bout de sa pensée.

« Et donc … Je voudrais te demander si tu pouvais me remplacer.

—Pardon ? »

Erreur système, fichier endommagé, veuillez redémarrer. Stop. Tu la regardes, elle te regarde, tu dois te tromper, tu dois halluciner, c'est pas possible autrement.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire …

—… en tant que Ladybug. Je veux que tu sois Ladybug pendant une semaine et demie.

—Mais c'est pas possible c'est … je ne sais même pas me battre, et tu voudrais que … ? Et puis Chat Noir ? Et même, tout le monde verra bien que ce n'est pas toi, et puis ce sont tes pouvoirs, moi je …

—Mes pouvoirs viennent de mes boucles d'oreilles, je peux te les prêter, quant à Chat Noir … d'une, il apprendra bien tôt ou tard que quelqu'un a découvert mon identité, de deux, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

—Mais tu ne pourrais pas … »

Tu bascules la tête en arrière. Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Elle ne peut rien faire, tu es sa seule solution. Ça t'a bouffi d'orgueil et maintenant, ça te fait peur. Tu as envie de chercher d'autres solutions avec elle, ça tu sais faire, penser, mais tu te doutes bien que s'il y avait une autre solution quelque part sur Terre, elle l'aurait déjà trouvée. Tu respires un grand coup. Elle a l'air affreusement mal.

« Marinette ?

—Oui ?

—Tu me ferais confiance ? Tu me fais confiance ?

—Bien sûr. Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Je suis certaine que … tu en es capable. »

Tu as envie d'argumenter, de lui rappeler combien elle est exceptionnelle, irremplaçable … Mais ça serait juste plus de pression sur ses épaules.

« Alors c'est d'accord. »

Elle relève la tête d'un coup, ses yeux s'allument, elle a l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles et il faut bien dire que toi non plus tu n'y crois pas vraiment.

« Sérieusement ?

—Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, et moi, je te fais confiance. Tu fais toujours les bons choix. Alors je vais te suivre, parce que si toi, oui si _toi_ tu as confiance en moi … alors moi aussi. »

C'est pas vrai, c'est à moitié du baratin, de la confiance en toi, t'en as autant que de connaissances sur les évolutions de la physique cantique au vingtième siècle, mais t'as envie d'y croire et de lui prouver qu'elle peut compter sur toi dans des situations comme celle-là où elle a l'impression qu'un piège se referme sur elle. Elle a pris tout son courage pour te demander ça, parce que c'est énorme, alors tu ne peux pas refuser. Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'amour, sincèrement. Elle se lève de la table et te prend dans ses bras. O.K., ce n'est pas que ça n'est pas agréable mais ça t'embêterait de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque maintenant, Marinette tu as envie de la voir devenir une femme, mais son parfum mon dieu, son odeur de transpiration et de sucre te fait voir des étoiles.

« Oh mon dieu, mon dieu Nathanaël, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me sauves la vie, je … Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça, vraiment, j'aurais compris que tu refuses, hein, mais c'est … Merci, mince, merci, Nathanaël. »

Elle a dit ça en te regardant dans les yeux, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rougir à mort. Tu te rappelles : ne pas mourir maintenant, alors tu baisses les yeux vers Tikki qui grignote son cookie.

« Et toi, Tikki ? Est-ce que tu es prête à … à me confier ton Miraculous ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Marinette n'aurait pas pu te proposer ça sans mon autorisation. Elle doit partir dans trois semaines. D'ici-là, j'entends bien que tu saches te servir du Miraculous parfaitement. »

Tu déglutis, mais Marinette pose la main sur ton épaule et te fais un sourire. Tu as de la chance, tu n'es pas seul. Elles te font confiance, alors tu ne dois pas les décevoir. C'est la meilleure raison que tu aies jamais eu de te battre, et tu vas le faire.

.

Tu vas mourir.

Sérieusement.

Ce costume n'a, genre, aucune aération. Tu sens ta peau cuire dessous, et tu te demandes comment Marinette peut bien avoir l'air aussi classe et calme dans un truc pareil. Elle te regarde en souriant doucement. Vous êtes au beau milieu d'une forêt, et ça fait déjà trois heures et demie que tu apprends à te servir du yoyo comme d'une propulsion. Il réagit étonnamment facilement à tes commandes, on sent que c'est une arme magique, mais ça n'en est pas facile pour autant.

Le soleil se couche, au loin, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tu tentes un dernier saut, mais l'épuisement gagne ton corps, et tu tombes misérablement au sol. Le visage de Marinette se fait inquiet et elle court vers toi.

« Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

—Rien de cassé. »

Tu fais genre, devant elle, la vérité c'est que tu douilles et demain, tu auras des courbatures et des bleus horribles. C'est moins pire que le premier jour, certainement. Encore heureux. Marinette et Tikki sont de bons professeurs, et tu te sens progresser. C'est déjà ça.

Elle t'aide à te relever et te tend une bouteille d'eau. Tu bois avidement, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui puisse te sauver.

« On va s'arrêter là pour l'instant. De toute façon, les combats ne durent jamais si longtemps. Tu pourrais me rejoindre demain soir, vers minuit ? Il faut que tu t'entraînes en ville. »

Tu acquiesces, et t'étires les bras en grimaçant. Elle se pince les lèvres, elle doit se sentir coupable, alors tu forces un sourire sur tes lèvres. Tu demandes à Tikki de te détransformer et celle-ci se jette sur les cookies de Marinette à peine son corps retrouvé. Puis elle te regarde très sérieusement.

« Tu t'en sors très bien. Je suis certaine que tout ira pour le mieux. »

Elle est assez dure pendant les entraînements, mais tu sais que ses compliments sont sincères. Et puis Marinette te sourit et te donne un cookie. Tu es épuisé, mais heureux. Tu as encore trop chaud. Pour te féliciter, Marinette plante un baiser rapide sur ta joue. Tu tournes de l'œil.

.

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ? Parce que moi, non, clairement pas. J'ai commencé ce chapitre sans trop savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais là, j'ai plein d'idées, du coup.

À plus (je voudrais dire 'à bientôt' mais j'en ai marre de mentir.) !


	7. Chapter 7

Yo !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre dans la foulée, c'est pour a que je poste vite. Ne vous y habituez pas. Pour une fois, c'est la suite directe du chapitre précédent. Et ça sera pareil pour le prochain.

Ah, c'est fou, je relis le premier chapitre, et ma note qui disait 'Ça ne sera pas une fiction longue, sûrement un Two-shot ou un Three-shot' et ça me paraît bien loin. Je ne vais pas non plus faire vingt-mille chapitre et trois cents mille mots, mai rien que de voir que des gens m'ont suivi jusqu'au septième chapitre, ça me fait tout chaud dans le cœur. Merci, voilà. Merci de supporter mes longues absences et de continuer de lire.

Merci à **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** , **Razhensha Raven** , **ilai** , **LadyScatty** et **Stalia** pour leurs reviews !

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes**_

 **Stalia** : Et voici celui d'encore après ! Je progresse, hein ? Cette idée m'a toujours titillée, parce que rares sont ceux qui sont tous les jours dans la même ville, même pendant les vacances ! Tes compliments me font sourire ! Merci à toi de toujours commenter malgré le temps monstre que je mets à poster !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, alors bonne lecture !

.

Tu ouvres les yeux, tout est noir. Quand ça s'éclaircit enfin, la première chose que tu vois, c'est le visage de Marinette. Un réveil agréable, on pourrait dire. Tu te redresses, tu ne sais pas trop où tu es, et tu ne te souviens pas bien de ce qui s'est passé. Ah, si. Tu t'es pris pour un gars fort et ta constitution t'a gentiment rappelé à l'ordre en t'envoyant dans les vapes. Cool, cool.

« Ça va mieux ?

—Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas …

—C'est normal. C'est épuisant, pas vrai ? »

Elle a l'air de dire 'c'est ce que je vis tous les jours, je n'en peux plus', et tu es heureux de l'aider à se reposer.

« Demain, repose-toi, la pratique en ville peut bien attendre.

—Non. Je le ferai, d'accord ? C'est de ma faute, je me suis surestimé, mais maintenant, je connais ma limite. »

Elle a un froncement de sourcils inquiet, et tu dois être encore un peu dans les vapes puisque tu passes une main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Elle rougit. Oh, seigneur, sa peau délicate – qui, au contraire de la tienne a doucement commencé à bronzer – se réchauffant réveille tes hormones, et ça n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Tu changes de sujet. La fuite est toujours la solution.

« On est où ?

—Dans ma chambre. »

Ou pas. Tu rougis encore plus et pour le coup, tu es bien réveillé.

« Il est quelle heure ?

—Bientôt vingt-deux heures. Je me suis permis d'envoyer un message à ta mère pour dire que tu restais manger ici.

—En Français ?

—Oui. Oh mince, j'avais pas pensé !

—Ça va, ça m'arrive aussi. Et puis si elle trouve ça bizarre, je trouverais bien une excuse.

—Mes parents ont fait une salade vietnamienne, tu en veux ? Je n'ai pas mangé non plus, je leur ai dit que je voulais finir une combinaison.

—Oh, euh, je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas.

—Du tout. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle quitte la chambre, et tu soupires. Heureusement que c'est en entraînement que tu es tombé dans les vapes, sinon, comment aurais-tu fait, hein ? D'ailleurs, Tikki te contemple d'un air peu amène.

« Jeune homme, ça n'est pas acceptable. J'espère que tu en es pour le moins conscient.

—Je sais, je … j'aurais dû m'arrêter avant, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de combien j'étais épuisé.

—Parfaitement ! Écoute ton corps, il est là pour toi, c'est ton arme autant que le Miraculous. Et souviens-toi que tu n'es pas le seul impliqué. Il y a Paris, et puis Marinette. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu rougis. Grillé par une créature qui te connaît depuis une semaine et demi. Ha. Vive la discrétion. Tu acquiesces.

« Eh bien imagine-toi son état à te voir t'évanouir comme ça, elle s'est fait un sang d'encre, elle parlait presque de fuguer la veille du départ pour rester à Paris et que tu n'aies pas à faire ça. »

Tu grimaces. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu veux être là pour elle, c'est dur, mais c'est ce que tu veux faire parce que comme l'a dit Tikki tu l'aimes et puis c'est important, pour elle comme pour toi.

« La première manière de s'occuper des autres, c'est de s'occuper de soi. C'est difficile, et Marinette elle-même a du mal à le comprendre mais il faut que tu intègres ça, et que tu ne nous fasse plus jamais de coup pareil.

—Oui.

—Bien. Je n'aime pas vraiment te sermonner, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que tu t'en sortais bien, alors tu n'as pas besoin de forcer autant. Il y a une différence entre faire des efforts et se jeter à corps perdu dans quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Mais je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Repose-toi correctement jusqu'à demain. »

.

« Mon avion part demain. Enfile ça.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Marinette te fait un clin d'œil et se change en Ladybug. Tu ne te lasseras jamais de voir ça, et tu espères que tu auras de nombreuses autres occasions. Tu regardes le sac qu'elle t'a mis dans les mains. Des lunettes de soleil et un masque pour la bouche noir avec un motif néo-punk. Un hoodie sans manche à capuche, noir aussi. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit et froid maintenant, ou tu serais mort de chaud. Un T-shirt avec une tête de tigre. Mon dieu, c'est tellement pas ton genre.

« Je dois vraiment mettre ça ?

—Allez, quoi, c'est un costume. Et puis j'avais envie de te voir porter ce genre de vêtement. »

Tu te demandes d'où elle sort ses idées. Voilà donc la première impression que tu vas donner à Chat Noir. Exceptionnel. Ça n'est pas moche – enfin, peut-être un peu de mauvais goût – mais surtout très très loin de ce que tu portes naturellement. Tu enfiles tout de même la tenue, gardant ton jean gris, quand tu remarques quelque chose à l'intérieur du hoodie. _'Marinette DC'_ écrit en italique, dans un tissus léopard.

« C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

—Oui. Sauf les lunettes, je les ai achetées. »

O.K., tu veux bien changer de style vestimentaire si c'est _Marinette qui a fabriqué ces fringues pour toi_. Ce que tu portes, elle a passé des heures dessus. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a pensé à toi pendant des heures. Tu vas porter ça tous les jours.

« Ça te va bien. On y va ? »

Tu essaies de ne pas exploser sous le compliment – enfin, elle te dit quand même que ça te va bien quand on voit pas ton visage – et tu grimpes sur son dos, question de pratique. Elle te porte sans problème pour te transporter à l'autre bout de la ville. Ah, les super-héros. Tu ne vois rien d'autre que les néons, à cause des lunettes, et c'est étrange. Tu dépends entièrement de Marinette et ça n'est pas désagréable.

Elle finit par s'arrêter sur le toit d'un immeuble, et te demande l'heure sur ton téléphone. Chat Noir devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ça ne manque pas, et son entrée en matière est pour le moins impressionnante. Tu te demandes comment il fait pour arriver par le haut alors que tu ne vois pas de plus grand immeuble que celui-ci dans les parages. Il tente de faire la bise à Marinette, tu grognes plus ou moins sans le vouloir. Par chance, la trafic en bas couvre la plupart des bruits.

« Du calme, Chaton. Comme je te l'ai dit, je dois partir demain. C'est lui qui me remplacera, je l'ai formé.

—Donc il connaît ta véritable identité.

—On en a déjà parlé.

—Et moi pas.

—Il l'a découverte sans le vouloir, compris ? C'est les vacances, alors c'est plutôt calme, mais on ne sait jamais. Il sait se servir du Miraculous, Lucky Charm compris.

—Et sinon, il sait parler ? C'est quoi, ton nom ?

—Euhm …

—Je vais bien devoir t'appeler, non ? Alors c'est quoi, ton faux nom ? Quand même pas Lordbug ? Oh, non, _Monsieur Tigre_ ?

—Chat Noir, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter d'être désagréable ? »

Tu sens qu'elle est tendue, parce que d'une, effectivement, son chaton est désagréable – elle l'avait prévenu qu'il serait jaloux – de deux, il vient de critiquer sa création. Ce qui ne te ravit pas outre mesure non plus, ceci dit.

« C'est rien, Ladybug. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à un nom. Disons Red. Ça te va, Chat Noir ?

—Parfait.

—Parfait. S'il-vous-plaît, faites un effort pour vous entendre, d'accord ? Chat, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui, il fait ça exclusivement pour me rendre service, on est bien d'accord ?

—Tout, pour ma Lady. »

Elle détourne les yeux, elle a l'air gêné. Tu ne t'interposes pas. Il faut que tu t'entendes avec lui, et ça n'est pas forcément un bon début de commencer par lui interdire une chose qu'il fait quotidiennement.

« Je vous laisse tous les deux quelques temps, que vous fassiez connaissance autrement qu'avec un Akuma.

—Attends ! Comment je rentre chez moi, après ?

—Envoie-moi un SMS, je viendrai te chercher, et j'en profiterai pour te donner les boucles d'oreilles.

—Mais ça va aller, pour ta valise ?

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, celle de mon père est presque vide. »

Elle te fait un clin d'œil, te salue et tu sens Chat Noir un peu en colère derrière toi. Tu te retournes vers lui. Tu ne vois pas distinctement les traits de son visage, il fait tellement noir.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Oh, niveau entrée en matière peu sympathique, il fait fort. Mais autant être honnête. Tu t'assieds sur le rebord.

« Oui. Toi aussi ?

—Bien sûr ! »

Il dit ça avec un ton assuré, le genre de ton que t'es pas sûr de pouvoir avoir un jour, et t'aimerais lui répondre quelque chose comme _'moi, je l'aime même sans son masque'_ , mais Marinette veut que vous vous entendiez bien. Tu l'entends soupirer, et il s'assied aussi.

« Et tu … tu sors avec elle ?

—Non ! J-Je veux dire … non, bien sûr, non. »

Il a l'air soulagé, quand toi tu es triste. Et rouge. Les cheveux et le visage, avec en plus le costume, Red c'est un nom que tu porteras bien.

« Et elle a un copain ? En civil, je veux dire.

—Tu crois pas que c'est à elle qu'il faut demander ça ?

—Elle évite le sujet dès qu'on va vers notre vie normale.

—Alors je ne devrais pas répondre. »

Il tape du pied par terre. C'est vraiment un chaton, et tu sens qu'il est vraiment inquiet. Qu'il a peur. Une fille aussi sublime, ça se sent qu'elle va nous claquer entre les doigts, disparaître dans un écran de fumé. T'as peur autant que lui, tu comprends.

« Mais … non. Non, elle sort avec personne.

—C'est vrai ?

—Te réjouis pas trop vite. Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un. »

Il a relevé et baissé la tête en un temps record, c'en est presque comique.

« Ça craint, alors. »

Tu lui offres un sourire qu'il peut pas voir à cause du masque mais il doit le deviner parce qu'il sourit tristement en retour. Ouais, ça craint, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. T'as une légère avance mais c'est rien face à ce type, cet ennemi commun dont elle est amoureuse.

.

Ça, c'est pas franchement le genre de situation que tu aurais jamais imaginé dans ta vie. Toi, avec Chat Noir, en haut d'un gratte-ciel, à regarder tes photos et tes dessins de Ladybug. En fait, tu n'aurais jamais imaginé t'entendre avec Chat Noir, et _a priori_ votre amour de la même donzelle aurait dû vous conduire à une rivalité teintée d'amertume … Mais non. Comme votre amour est dans tous les cas impossible c'est plus … comme deux fanboys discutent de leur idole. Ça transcende tout, et puis le masque facilite les choses. C'est plus facile, d'être soi, quand l'autre n'a pas à savoir qui on est vraiment, de s'inventer de l'assurance. Il est très extraverti, expressif, et au final c'est plus contagieux que gênant.

« Mais, Red, je me demandais, comment … comment tu as fait ?

—Oh, euh, juste, j'ai mélangé encre de chine et aquarelle, pour donner une profondeur, c'était galère au début, ça bavait de partout, mais avec une plume ça allait et puis j'ai compris –

—Non, pas ça. Pour savoir. »

Il a l'air tellement dégoûté vis-à-vis de toi, peut-être pour ça que tu as de l'assurance avec lui, parce que tu sais que tu as une longueur d'avance. Tu te dis que tu lui dois bien ça.

« Là, il a fallu plus de temps, ça m'a pris beaucoup de carnets de croquis et de tests d'aquarelle.

—Nan, mais pour savoir qui est Ladybug.

—C'est ça. En la dessinant. En fait je … je l'aimais déjà. Sans le masque, je veux dire.

—Oh. »

Il a un air peiné. Lui ne pourra peut-être jamais en dire autant, et ça le rend malade, ça se voit. Tu t'en veux un peu d'être aussi prétentieux, mais c'est tout ce que tu as au monde, ton amour pour elle, et ton amour pour le dessin (et ton amour pour ton papa et ta maman). Il se relève, tu te relèves.

« Bon. Son avion atterrit dans vingt minutes. C'est bientôt.

—Ouais. Je vais aller l'attendre à l'aéroport.

—Alors … salut.

—Attends ! »

Tu ouvres ton carnet, et tu déchires une page (il y a des pointillés exprès pour) qu'il avait l'air de particulièrement apprécier.

« Tiens. J'en ai plein d'autres, et puis j'en referai. »

Il prend la feuille délicatement, comme un prêtre devant une relique, et son visage s'illumine d'une joie enfantine. Son sourire te rappelle quelque chose, mais tu n'arrives pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il te remercie chaleureusement, heureux. Tu le salue, rejouant dans ta tête cette semaine incroyable. Marinette avait eu raison, c'était une semaine calme, un seul akumatisé que vous avez défait sans trop de problème. Quoique la coordination n'était pas votre point fort. Tu sautes jusque l'immeuble d'en face, ça ne te fait pas aussi peur que la première fois, tu sens que tu es un peu moins une chochotte – mais toujours autant sans le masque – quand vous entendez une explosion au loin. Tu te retournes vers lui, vous échangez un regard et ça suffit pour que vous démarriez ensemble. Il a posé ton dessin sur le toit, avec ton carnet et ton appareil photographique, là où le combat ne l'abîmera pas. Vous vous retrouvez face à un homme de taille minuscule, incroyablement rapide, qui porte les couleurs de la France. Dans le quartier du Sacré-Cœur, il attaque la foule, les enfermant tous dans des prisons dont les barreaux ne cessent de chauffer. De ce que tu comprends de son speech, son frère est mort dans un attentat. Tu grimaces. Ce n'est pas le genre de problème où il existe une solution. Cette homme minuscule, il a choisi la haine.

Tu tournes autour de lui en le regardant faire, pendant que Chat Noir l'attaque au cors à corps. Il a un genre de pistolet, dont sortent des barreaux de prison. En premier lieu, tu aurais dit que son Akuma était dedans, mais en y regardant de plus près, tu penses qu'il doit être dans sa poche, puisqu'il y garde toujours une main, tenant fermement quelque chose que tu ne peux pas voir. Ça risque d'être corsé. Tu fais signe à Chat Noir que la poche est concernée, et vous échangez de place, lui cherchant ce sur quoi il pourrait utiliser son pouvoir. Tu essaies des mouvements, tendre les mains vers la poche, pour le forcer à utiliser cette main. Tu y parviens finalement, et tu vois ce qu'il tient si fermement. Un détonateur. Le souffle de l'explosion te propulse vers le haut, et tu retombes vers le sol. Au-dessus de toi, rien que le ciel. À droite et à gauche, des immeubles détruits. Rien pour t'accrocher. Tu protèges ta tête et ton dos du mieux que tu peux. Et le sol se charge de broyer tes jambes de gamin.

.

Hm.

Ça non plus, je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin, que Nathanaël aie un problème, si, c'était déjà dans ma tête. Qu'il fasse pote avec Chat Noir, moins, je les voyais plus se lancer des piques à longueur de temps. Mais non. Solidarité de l'amour à sens unique.

Ce chapitre commence et finit avec un Nathanaël faible, parce qu'il l'est, même si je l'aime beaucoup.

Sinon, pour le genre de fringues que porte Nathanaël, c'est un peu comme celles de Yuri Plisetsky dans Yuri on Ice. Voilà. J'aime les imprimés animaliers. C'est de très mauvais goût, mais je possède une veste en léopard … hm, c'est immonde, mais j'adore. Bref.

À bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Je vous ai laissés la dernière fois sur un cliffhanger de merde … alors que ce chapitre était déjà écrit … Je suis tellement désolée …

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers, **Razhensha Raven** , **Miss Homme Enceinte** **2** , **Stalia** , **Lia9749** , **Fucartes** , **Atemey** et **Yoshimuchakoopas** ! Ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que tant de gens ont apprécié le chapitre !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Stalia** : Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette complicité entre Chat et Red, heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! Je ne me rends pas trop compte des progrès de mon écriture mais ça me fait plaisir que toi, tu en voies une !C'est peut-être parce que Nath devient petit à petit plus mature ? Tes commentaires me font toujours vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette histoire malgré mon incapacité à tenir des délais. Et mes fins de chapitres. Merci beaucoup !

 **Lia9749** : Merci pour le commentaire ! Ravie que tu apprécies l'histoire même si tu n'es pas fan du couple, et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

 **Fucartes** : La voilà, la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ! Merci d'avoir commenté !

Et enfin, le chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

Elle a couru aussi vite qu'elle a pu, à moitié par réflexe à moitié par inquiétude. Elle a sauté du taxi en prétextant un message urgent d'Alya, et elle court donc présentement en pyjama dans la rue. Parce que pour prendre l'avion, rien ne vaut un pyjama.

Elle entend une détonation, court plus vite encore. Juste pour voir Nathanaël tomber à ses pieds avec un craquement peu rassurant.

.

Tu te retiens de hurler. La douleur est plus supportable que tu ne l'aurais cru. Le costume y est sûrement pour beaucoup. Tu rouvres les yeux, fermés dans les derniers instants de la chute. Marinette te regarde. Tu te relèves. Tombes. Ta jambe gauche a l'air viable. Tu te relèves encore en lui faisant signe d'aller dans une rue, tu trébuches elle te rattrape, tu te dis que t'es franchement en train de faire de la merde, là, c'est bien pire que de bafouiller ou de rougir comme l'idiot profond que tu es, tu es en train de la décevoir.

« Je suis désolé, il avait, il avait deux armes, et je m'y attendais pas, j'ai pas encore utilisé le Lucky Charm, j'y retourne dans une minute, O.K. ? L'Akuma est dans le détonateur, et puis Chat Noir n'a pas été pris dans l'explosion. Tout va bien, on s'en sort. On se retrouve dans une dizaine de minutes, d'accord ? »

Tu vas pour lancer le yoyo, elle te retient par l'épaule. Son visage est dur. Elle est en colère, tu voudrais t'excuser encore, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Si tu ouvres la bouche, tu vas te mettre à pleurer.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Donne-moi mes boucles d'oreilles.

—Mais je peux …

—Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu t'es vu ? Je m'en sortirai. Détransforme-toi, j'appelle une ambulance.

—Ça va –

—Tu vas marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Je crois pas. »

Tu te détransformes. Sans le costume, c'est horrible. Tu vois, et tu as de plus en plus mal. L'adrénaline retombe. Pas de coupure ni de brûlure, juste des marques de coups. Ta cheville droite est dans un sale état, c'est déjà gonflé. Tes hanches aussi, et comme tu es plus alerte, tu remarques qu'une de tes épaules n'est pas à sa place normale. Tu lui tends les boucles d'oreille, et tu arrives à la convaincre de ne pas attendre l'ambulance avec toi. Ce qui te blesse le plus, outre de lui avoir fait du mal, c'est qu'il te semble bien que ton petit doigt droit est cassé.

.

« Ma Lady ! Ça fait du bien de te v –

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

—C'était … Où est Red ?

—Je t'avais dit de faire attention à lui ! Merde, il est à l'hôpital, Chat ! »

Il écarquille les yeux. Lui non plus, il n'avait rien vu venir. Même si ç'avait été sa Lady, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

« Je suis –

—Plus tard. »

Et toute leur frustration, ils s'en servent contre le vilain.

.

Le monde reprend son ancien visage. Pas de 'bien joué' pour cette fois. Chat Noir commence à s'approcher d'elle. Elle le coupe.

« C'est moi. Je n'avais pas à m'énerver. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il était corsé, pas vrai ? J'imagine qu'avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, le Papillon essaie de passer au niveau supérieur. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ça.

—J'aurais dû …

—Je vais à l'hôpital.

—Je peux venir avec toi ?

—Il n'a plus son costume, Chaton … écoute, je veux juste aller le voir, et puis rentrer chez moi. On se voit demain pour la patrouille.

—Ladybug ! Chat Noir ! »

C'est là que tu arrives, avec ces vêtements que Marinette a faits pour toi. En parfaite santé. Franchement, la magie, c'est beaucoup trop cool.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Mais les blessures ont disparu quand tu as fait ton machin. Alors tout va bien. »

Marinette te prend dans ses bras. Chat Noir vous regarde, avec le même regard que quand tu les vois s'échanger des coups d'œil complices. Il disparaît. Marinette inspecte tout ton corps pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, et c'est un peu gênant. Tu entends le clic d'un appareil photo, tu espères que ça n'est pas Alya – il te semble qu'elle est dans le Sud en ce moment – et tu vois que c'est ton appareil. Dans les mains de Chat Noir. Il te le rend, ainsi que ton carnet – et tu es heureux de remarquer qu'il garde ton dessin – et te frappe dans le dos.

« Eh bah, j'imagine qu'on ne se reverra plus, alors. C'était cool, de bosser avec toi. »

Tu souris, ça se voit toujours pas à cause de ton masque. Leurs Miraculous bipent simultanément, et Chat Noir disparaît à nouveau. Tu te retournes vers Ladybug, qui tient toujours fermement ta main. Tu l'attires vers un endroit où on ne la verra pas. Elle se détransforme, et pose sa tête sur ton épaule. Tu te rends bien compte que cette semaine, tu as augmenté ton endurance aux chocs, mais alors ton endurance à Marinette, pas du tout, et ton sang bout dans tes veines, ton cœur s'accélère. Tu la sens inspirer et expirer lentement, comme un exercice de méditation.

« J'ai eu peur. Je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive ça. J'avais la trouille, merde ! »

C'est rare de l'entendre jurer. Tu poses la tête sur son épaule, et tu sens quelque chose de mouillé. Tu te dis qu'elle pleure, avant de te rendre compte qu'en fait, ce sont tes larmes toi. Fillette.

« Moi aussi. Mais tu vois ? Je vais bien, et c'est grâce à toi. Tu finis toujours par me sauver. »

Elle te mat un vague coup dans le torse avant de te serrer très fort. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour l'embrasser. Tu en crèves d'envie, mais tu le fais pas, et pour une fois c'est pas la faute à ton trac imbécile, juste … c'est suffisant, pour l'instant.

.

Il fait chaud, et tu traînes dans ta chambre, volets fermés. Tu regardes cette photo, que Chat Noir a prise, entre Ladybug et toi. Tu ne te reconnais pas du tout, là-dessus. On dirait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. Ça fait plus d'une semaine, et depuis tu n'as pas trouvé d'excuse pour aller la voir, comme si tu attendais que quelque chose tombe du ciel. Tu ne sais même pas si tu la reverras à la rentrée.

Cette semaine a été horrible. Il y a eu, les premiers jours, la récupération, et depuis une chaleur insurmontable. La rentrée est dans moins d'un mois, ça a filé comme pas possible. On dit que le temps va de plus en plus vite quand on grandit, et tu te sens déjà vieux, avec ta dégaine de gamin. Tu te poses plein de questions sur l'avenir, sur le lycée, est-ce que c'est comme dans les films états-uniens ? Sûrement pas. Comment, alors ? Tu grognes sous la chaleur. Tu as essayé de dessiner, hier, mais ton crayon glissait entre tes mains moites et c'était particulièrement désagréable. Il fait une chaleur poisseuse et collante, du genre qui invite à la paresse la plus absolue. Tu as envie de voir Marinette, c'est certain, mais rien que d'aller chercher ton téléphone pour lui envoyer un message te paraît insurmontable.

Mais au final, quelque chose finit bien par tomber du ciel, sans quoi tu ne te serais nullement bougé le derche, et ce qui tombe du ciel c'est de l'eau, ouais, de la pluie. Tu l'entends, tu te lèves de sur ton lit, et tu passes le bras à travers les volets. La pluie est grosse et froide. Et ça, ça veut dire que tu peux sortir sans mourir de chaud. Tu attrapes ton téléphone, tu lui écriras un message quand tes doigts seront trempé de pluie et pas de sueur, tu t'attaches les cheveux, parce qu'avec le temps qui trace ils ont bien fini par t'arriver aux épaules. Tu préviens tes parents, qui te font une remarque sur la pluie, et tu passes la porte. L'air est brûlant, l'eau glacée. Elle a de la chance, elle vient de là où il fait frais. Ceci dit, finir dans les caniveaux parisiens, ça n'est peut-être pas un destin des plus enviables.

Tu commences à taper un message. Tu l'effaces. Tu recommences, 'Salut' … non, pas 'Salut', il faudrait autre chose … euh … Effacer. 'Bonjour' ? Trop formel. 'Bonjour' avec un smiley qui fait un clin d'œil ? Bof. Et puis c'est pas ton genre. Alors … Mince ! Foutues mains moites ! Tu viens d'appuyer sur appeler, mais au final, c'est peut-être un acte manqué. Tu colles le téléphone à ton oreille, ça sonne – déjà, son téléphone est allumé – et puis sa voix. Tu n'avais pas oublié sa voix, non, elle hante tes rêves, mais tu avais presque oublié ce que ça te fait de l'entendre, combien elle te mène à la baguette avec cette voix.

« Allô ?

—Hey, salut, bonjour : ah, c'est Nathanaël, euhm, ça va ? »

Bon, il y en a au moins un des trois qui est bon, non ?

« Oui, je … je ne pensais pas que … enfin, tu vois.

—Hm ?

—Je suis un peu surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais encore … me parler. »

Elle a pris ta semaine de silence pour une rupture (d'amitié). Ça t'attriste. Parce que tu imagines bien qu'elle a été triste. Tu laisses échapper un rire nerveux qui la touche à travers le combiné. Tu l'entends respirer.

« Tu as vu ?

—Quoi ?

—Il pleut. »

Tu entends du grabuge, elle doit aller jusque sa fenêtre. Elle produit une exclamation de surprise, et tu entends qu'elle ouvre en grand sa fenêtre.

« Mon dieu ça fait du bien ! »

C'est le moment. Dans ta tête, _Eyes of th Tiger_ joue pour te donner du courage.

« Ouais, hein ? Je suis sorti me promener. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

—Tu es où ?

—Devant chez moi, pour l'instant.

—Je suis là dans une minute. »

Tu rigoles en entendant ça. Il y a au moins dix minutes de marche entre vos deux maisons, et en se dépêchant.

« Fais attention aux toits glissants. »

Elle rit aussi, et raccroche. En une minute et demie, elle est devant tes yeux, en civile. Tu vas du bout des doigts dans le creux entre son épaule et son crâne, vide, vide de cheveux. Et tu dois remonter jusqu'à la nuque pour en toucher quelques pointes.

« Ça te va bien. V-Vraiment bien. »

Pour toute réponse, elle tourne sur elle-même. Aucune mèche ne volète.

« Tu n'as pas peur que Chat Noir remarque ?

—Oh, il y a peu de chances qu'il me connaisse en Marinette, tu ne crois pas ? »

Tu acquiesces simplement. Tu observes les gouttes de pluie se fixer à ses cheveux comme à des brins d'herbe. Tu remarques que tu dois vachement levers les yeux pour ça, et quand tu regardes ses pieds tu trouves des sandales à talons. C'est la première fois que tu la vois porter ce genre de chaussure, et ça lui fait des jambes divines. Quoiqu'il soit un peu rageant qu'elle soit plus grande que toi, déjà qu'elle est plus belle, plus intelligente et plus forte. Mais bon, tu reconnais déjà sa supériorité – et surtout ton infériorité – alors tu n'es plus à ça près, si ?

Vous marchez un peu sous la pluie, tes cheveux dégoulinent alors qu'elle, c'est sur sa peau que l'eau ruisselle et vous finissez par croiser un salon de thé et de café avec une jolie terrasse. Tu te proposes de l'inviter, elle ne dit pas non, elle passe la main dans ses cheveux, et ça jette de l'eau partout. Tu l'admires. Elle, elle est capable de choses radicales et fortes comme cela. C'est un exemple bête, mais toi qui pourtant es un garçon, tu as parfois mal au cœur de devoir couper seulement les pointes. Tu les aimes bien, tes cheveux, dans le fond. Même s'ils te font souvent horriblement chier.

« L'année prochaine, tu seras où ? »

Elle a posé la question d'un ton simple, comme si l'avenir de votre relation ne dépendait pas de la réponse à cette question. Tu sais qu'elle voulait la même section que toi, ou tout du moins qu'elle y a pensé. Mais même, elle a peut-être choisi une section générale, intelligente comme elle est, ou pris ce bac mais dans un autre lycée que le tien. Si tu ne te trompes pas il y en a six, rien qu'à Paris.

« J'ai demandé une seconde STD2A à Boulle, à Renoir et à Vox … j'ai aussi demandé des secondes générales dans ces lycées, au cas où je ne serais pas pris.

—Ah bon ? Je t'aurais plus vu en générale avec, tu sais ? La spécialité arts plastiques. Mais j'ai demandé pareil. Ça serait bien qu'on soit dans la même classe, non ? »

Plus que bien, selon toi, et tu es soulagé qu'elle aie demandé ça aussi. Après tout, c'est normal, elle sait déjà dans quel domaine elle veut travailler. Elle sera une grande couturière, tu en es certain. Elle commande un café glacé, quand elle tourne la tête une goutte coule le long de sa tempe et il faut absolument que tu lui demandes de poser pour toi avant que ça ne repousse.

.

Tu regardes ta mère. Bien sûr. Bien sûr que t'as pas été pris, avec tes résultats tout ce qu'il y a de plus moyen. Tu envoies un SMS à Marinette pour la tenir au courant. Tu iras en générale. À Boulle, mais en générale. Elle te répond ' _Oh non ! Ça va ? Tu verras, tu t'amuseras bien quand même, et puis tu pourras essayer de rentrer en première STD2A !_ '

C'est adorable, cette façon de ne pas baisser les bras, et de te faire comprendre sans te rabaisser que oui, elle, elle a été prise à son premier choix. Qui était, par chance, Boulle. Tu penses à lui répondre quelque chose comme 'Ouais, ça va, t'as raison.', mais ça serait mentir. Et tu ne te sens pas d'humeur à lui mentir. ' _Bof_.' Et elle te répond exactement ce que tu voudrais qu'elle te réponde ' _Tu veux que je vienne te voir ?_ '

.

Et voici !

Oui, le changement d'établissement approche, ça risque de changer pas mal de trucs dans l'histoire.

Déçus par le manque de blessures de Nathanaël ? J'aurais bien voulu le mettre en fauteuil roulant, mais pour coller au canon j'ai décidé ça, au final. Comme dans Code Lyoko, aussi, tant que personne ne meurt, tout est réparable.

À plus !


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, ils arrivent au lycée alors je vous préviens ça risque de fourmiller d'OCs, parce que … bah, je voyais personne de leur classe aller là et il faut quand même qu'ils aient des camarades/amis ces deux-là.

Le chapitre est un chouï plus court que les précédents, mais comme je le poste pas au bout de deux ans c'est pas grave, hm ?

Merci à **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** , **Stalia** , **Atemey** et **Lia9749** pour leurs reviews !

 **RàR**

 **Stalia** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu continues à lire et ce, malgré le temps que je mets à chaque fois ! Malheureusement, la réaction de Chat sur les cheveux de sa Lady n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Ce chapitre est plus … transitif ? Les choses se mettent en place pour la rentrée, tout ça, tout ça. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même !

 **Lia9749** : Non, non, peu importe le temps que je mets, j'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner cette histoire (même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand ni comment je vais la finir … j'espère juste que je ne contredirai pas trop le canon, avec la sortie de la Saison 2 …) ! Merci de la suivre et de commenter, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'ai une petite idée de comment Chat Noir pourrait découvrir l'identité de Marinette, mais on verra (il y a de grandes chances qu'au final, ça arrive d'un coup, sans même que je l'aie prévu moi …).

Bonne lecture !

.

Ça te fait peur. Plus parce que t'es un trouillard que parce que c'est impressionnant. D'autant que t'es vraiment un froussard de première. Sans Marinette à tes côtés, nul doute que tes jambes trembleraient. De votre classe, vous êtes les deux seuls à avoir choisi ce lycée. C'est un nouveau départ, alors.

Vous allez regarder les panneaux d'affichage pour trouver votre salle de classe, et vous vous séparez, sur la promesse de vous retrouver après cette journée. Elle a l'air stressé aussi. Tu lui fais signe de respirer, de loin, et elle rit. Elle doit se dire que tu es plus stressé qu'elle et qu'il est un peu pitoyable que ça soit toi qui essaies de la rassurer. Mais qu'importe. Elle rit.

Tu ne connais personne, et tu te sens un peu bousculé. Tu rejoins ta salle et tu t'assieds au fond, comme toujours. Tu essaies misérablement de disparaître derrière le dos de ton voisin quand un grincement à ta droite attire ton regard. Quelqu'un vient de tirer la chaise à côté de toi, plus précisément un individu de sexe masculin, à peu près ton âge mais quelques deux têtes de plus, les cheveux noirs et courts, rangers, pantalon militaire, piercing. Il s'assied – s'affale – sur sa chaise et tu te retiens de trembler. Tout va bien, il ne semble pas avoir remarqué ta présence. Reste tapi dans l'ombre tel un ninja et tout ira bien, régule ta respiration.

« Yo. »

Oh seigneur c'est à toi qu'il parle. Tu fais au mieux pour garder ton air le plus impassible et tu branles simplement du chef. Il rit, tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, est-ce qu'il est en train de se moquer de toi ? Par chance, ton professeur principal arrive. Fin du calvaire du contact social de niveau 1.

.

Il est quinze heures, c'est fini, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Tu te poses devant le lycée pour attendre Marinette, et un type se pose à côté de toi. Précisément celui qui était assis à côté de toi toute l'après-midi. Il s'allume une cigarette que tu regardes étrangement. Tu n'en as jamais vu de comme ça. Il note tes yeux et te parle, encore.

« Tu veux une sèche ? »

Tu comprends qu'il parle de la clope et tu tentes le contact social de niveau 2 : formuler une phrase correcte.

« Non, merci. Je ne fume pas. »

Il acquiesce doucement et marmonne un 'c'est bien', à moitié pour lui-même. Tu vois Marinette sortir, et tu vas pour la rejoindre. Tu te demandes si tu dois dire au revoir au type ou non. Finalement, tu te décides pour un 'Salut', sans le regarder. Tu es fier de tes compétence sociales en hausse.

.

Ton appartement est au troisième étage, alors autant te dire que personne n'avait jamais frappé à ta fenêtre. Avant Ladybug. Tu lui ouvres sans y penser à deux fois, et à peine entrée elle se détransforme et s'effondre sur ton lit. Tikki va d'elle-même fouiller dans le sac de la brune et en ressort un cookie. C'est quand même étrange de la voir manger aussi normalement quelque chose qui fait approximativement la même taille et le même poids qu'elle. Cette pensée t'amuse. Paris doit son salut en grande partie à une créature qui fait la taille d'un cookie.

« Ça va ?

—Je crois, ouais. Je suis vidée … »

Tu te demandes pourquoi elle est venue ici. Ç'aurait été facile, pour elle, de rentrer chez elle directement, alors pourquoi ? Mais ça ne se fait pas vraiment de demander à quelqu'un 'qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', alors tu gardes avec toi le silence comme meilleur ami.

« Tu t'y fais, toi ?

—Hm ?

—À être au lycée. »

Non, tu ne t'y fais pas, mais tu aurais cru qu'elle, si. Elle a déjà un groupe de filles avec qui elle parle pas mal, et puis ses cours spécifiques sont super.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Ceci dit, tu ne t'y faisais déjà pas d'être au collège. Ou à l'école. En fait, d'être avec des gens, tu ne t'y fais pas. Elle marmonne en enfonçant la tête dans ton oreiller. Quand tu poseras la tête dessus ce soir, tu te demandes s'il aura son odeur. Tu t'assieds aux pieds du lit, et comme elle sent tes cheveux pas loin de sa main, elle y glisse les doigts. Tu hésites entre prendre la fuite ou prendre sa main. Au final tu prends rien du tout, tu profites en te demandant si c'est une évolution normale des choses, cette proximité, ou si elle était déjà comme ça avec tout le monde sauf toi – et Chloé – avant.

Finalement, la main se repose sur ta tête, molle et leste. Elle s'est endormie. La rentrée, c'est épuisant, stressant pour plus d'un – demandez donc au Papillon, il en sait quelque chose – alors c'est normal. Tu te décides à lui sortir à boire et à manger, pour quand elle se réveillera, en étant un minimum discret sur le fait que tu prennes deux verres – va expliquer à ta mère qu'une fille est rentrée dans ta chambre par la fenêtre. Au troisième étage – et tu reviens tout aussi silencieusement. Par silencieux, s'entend bien sûr que tu manques de renverser trois fois les verres, un pot de peinture et quelques autres objets traînant par là. Ça n'est pas ta faute si tes yeux ont mieux à regarder que là où tu marches, comme par exemple une déesse endormie sur ton lit.

Comme elle ne semble pas encline à se réveiller malgré le tohu-bohu que tu fais, tu saisis un gros carnet et le parcoures jusqu'à trouver une page vierge. Tu prends un crayon à mine grasse, pose une chaise devant ton lit, et puis tu la dessines. Ça empêchera tes mains de vagabonder vers son corps interdit. Ses cheveux courts laissent parfaitement voir sa nuque, et pas une mèche ne recouvre son visage. La lumière du soir se pose sur ses pommettes et ses cils, on croirait qu'elle émane d'elle comme d'une luciole. Elle bouge dans son sommeil en passant son bras au-dessus de sa tête, et tu changes de page. Tu es capable de la dessiner de plus en plus vite, et même sans modèle, si tu t'en tiens à des poses simples, mais l'avoir sous les yeux, c'est une consécration. Tu as le temps de remplis trois pages avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, s'étirant mollement.

« Ton lit est tellement confortable … Je devrais venir le squatter plus souvent. »

Elle a un sourire malicieux, il est certain qu'elle est absolument consciente de ce qu'elle t'inspire, comme ça, avec ses paroles et ses yeux brillants. Elle se rassied, et montre du doigt les deux verres, pour vérifier qu'il y en a bien un qui est pour elle. Tu acquiesces et prends le tien, il y a l'air d'y avoir quelque chose de coincé dans ta gorge. Elle tient son verre à deux mains, comme elle aurait tenu une tasse de thé, ou de chocolat. Tu te demandes si elle n'aurait pas préféré, mais elle vide son verre d'une traite. Donc le soda, c'était la valeur sûre. Elle picore du bout des doigts les chips.

« Tu es vraiment l'hôte idéal, tu le sais, ça ? »

Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre. En fait, tu ne sais pas si tu aurais fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, aussi naturellement. Mais qui d'autre qu'elle rentrait par la fenêtre au beau milieu de la soirée pour faire une sieste sur ton lit avec un visage aussi adorable ? Des coups contre la porte, ton cœur contre tes côtes. Elle passe habilement de sur le lit à sous le lit et tu défais soigneusement les draps – pas qu'ils étaient faits – pour qu'ils couvrent l'espace entre la monture et le sol. Ta mère entre, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Elle a dû se disputer avec ton père, et elle a pleuré. Non, tu ne vois pas de traces de larmes sur ses joues, et son mascara est impeccable. Bien trop impeccable pour avoir duré toute la journée : elle vient de le refaire.

« Wouldn't we go to Tom's t'night ? I don't feel like cooking and your dad has a meeting or somethin'. »

Donc ils se sont vraiment disputés. Tu te demandes quel en a été le sujet, cette fois, et puis ils se sont parlés si bas … Tu n'as rien entendu.

« Sounds good. »

Elle te sourit et quitte la chambre en fermant la porte. Puis, elle revint, apparaissant à peine dans le léger entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oh, and you'll be careful, Marinette's under your bed. »

Tu en as marre, de ta famille perspicace. Marinette rit et ressort la tête, saluant ta mère d'un sourire. Et ta mère te regarde d'un air qui veut dire que vous devrez avoir _la_ discussion, qui comprendra sinon la démonstration de l'utilisation d'un préservatif au moins nombre de moments gênants. Ta mère se fait très vite des idées, et trouver une jeune fille sous ton lit ne va pas calmer ses imaginations. Elle qui a tant foi en toi, qui te croit courageux au point de t'ouvrir le cœur devant une fille. Ta pensée à cette idée se résume à trois lettres que tu ne formuleras jamais à voix haute ni à l'écrit, parce que tu as quand même un semblant de dignité : MDR.

« Vous parlez toujours en Anglais ?

—Pas quand on est avec du monde. Mais sinon, oui, c'est la 'langue de la maison'. Toi, ta mère ne te parle jamais en Chinois ?

—Rarement. En fait, elle a essayé d'apprendre à mon père quand elle était enceinte de moi, mais il n'a jamais saisi le truc des tons, alors elle n'a pas vraiment osé m'apprendre.

—Alors comment c'était ? En Chine.

—J'ai fait des progrès, je crois, mais surtout à l'écrit. Jusque là, je pouvais seulement écrire 'Cheng' et quelques trucs qu'on voit souvent dans les restaurants comme l'or, bouddha, le lotus … Maintenant je sais écrire 'toilettes', 'restaurant', 'location de voiture' …

—Moins sympa, mais plus pratique.

—Ça serait vraiment pratique si je savais les prononcer correctement.

—Mais comment tu faisais pour communiquer avec ta famille ?

—Ma grand-mère est assez cultivée, alors elle parle couramment Français, Anglais, Chinois et Japonais.

—Impressionnant !

—N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est une travailleuse. Elle n'a jamais été riche, mais tout ce qu'elle a eu, elle l'a dépensé pour des cours, des livres et l'éducation de ses enfants.

—Ça doit être une personne incroyable.

—C'est sûr. Mais face à elle on se sent tout de suite minuscule. Je veux dire … elle s'est battue pour apprendre, et quand ma mère est partie en France, elle a tout de suite commencé à étudier le Français, alors que moi, je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir une conversation simple en Chinois. J'ai tout à portée de main, mais je gâche ces opportunités.

—Marinette … Bon, rien que sans mentionner que tu sauves le monde, tu as le lycée, la couture, qui te prend un temps fou et tes passe-temps d'espionne.

—Mes passe-temps d'espionne ?

—Je suis à peu près sûr que tes photos d'Adrien ne viennent pas _exclusivement_ de magazines. »

Elle écarquille les yeux. Elle a l'air au comble de la honte. Tu ris, et tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit. Elle secoue la tête.

« Tu crois que je suis vraiment bizarre ?

—Oui. »

Elle hoche la tête avec gravité.

« Mais c'est rien. Moi aussi, je suis bizarre. Même Alya, elle est carrément tapée, tu ne crois pas ? Au final, c'est plutôt bien. »

Elle sourit et se laisse tomber à son tour. De sa chambre, ta mère t'appelle pour sortir dîner, et te demande si Marinette veut venir. Tu répètes la question, pour être sûr qu'elle a bien compris, mais elle décline poliment – elle ne devrait même pas être là en premier lieu. Elle appelle Tikki, prête à emprunter la fenêtre, mais tu la retiens. Que ta mère ne se demande pas ce que tu as fait du corps. Vous vous rendez dans une ambiance étrange jusqu'à la pore et vous quittez en bas de l'immeuble. Avant de partir, elle t'interpelle.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ta pâtisserie préférée ? »

Tu réfléchis un instant, avant de répondre.

« J'adore les conversations ! »

Elle éclate de rire. Oui, elle se moque ouvertement de toi, mais qu'importe. Elle te salue une dernière fois et file jusque chez elle. Ta mère te regarde.

« We need to talk.

—About what ? Me and Marinette or Dad and you ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Tu as temporairement gagné ce combat.

.

.

Voilà ! Les conversations en Anglais m'ont l'air plutôt simples, donc je ne les traduis pas, mais dites-moi si vous avez du mal, je retranscrirai à la fin du chapitre.

Oh, et une conversation est vraiment une pâtisserie.

Ah, les choses avancent enfin entre eux, ils sont amis proches ! Ouais ! Et moi qui pensais que cette histoire serait très courte quand je l'ai commencée, j'en suis au neuvième chapitre ils sont même pas ensemble et on sait même pas ce que Marinette pense de Nath !

À plus !


End file.
